Love Is War
by Ann4ever17
Summary: -Sequel to Love Changes Things- The struggle for power made him lose the one he loves. While Klaus tries to take back New Orleans from his protege Marcel, he tries to win back Luna. At the same time Marcel wants Luna for himself to be his queen. Who will win New Orleans...and more importantly Luna's complete love? -Klaus/OC/Marcel- -The Originals season 1-
1. House Of The Rising Son

**~ This is the sequel to Love Changes Things. I decided to post this first before posting the final chapter to that because I'm having more fun writing this...lol Hopefully no one will mind that much (:**

**~ This is the third story with my OC Luna. Her first story was The Other Hybrid (TVD Season 3) and then Love Changes Things (TVD Season 4).**

**~ I have one other story along The Originals season 1 called Down The Rabbit Hole which has my OC Chelsea.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

_The city of New Orleans is one of the most popular cities in the US. People from all around the world come to visit, wanting to experience the festivities the city has to offer. Most people don't know about the things that go bump in the night. The city is filled with vampires that feed on the innocent and secretly make the city thrive. The vampires of New Orleans rule the night and the select few rule the day. One that rules both has his sights set on a ginger wolf/vamp hybrid named Luna. Although he isn't the only one that has their sights set on her..._

* * *

Luna walked down the street, looking around at all the people. She's been in New Orleans for a few months and has barely gotten used to all the people. It's something she liked, even though at times it did bug her. The people were nice, when they weren't drunk, which is what she needed after the past few months. She usually isn't a friendly person, but she wasn't mean or rude to people unless they were like that to her.

She walked stopped in front of a store and looked in the window. Inside was an art store, which reminded her of Klaus. She couldn't help but frown at the thought of him. If there was one thing that changed in the last few months was their relationship. Luna tried to be okay with the fact that Klaus had gotten the werewolf Hayley pregnant, but her and Hayley just didn't get along. She tried, actually tried because she loved Klaus...but it wasn't something she could do. It broke Klaus's heart, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her back. Luna didn't want to go back to him even though she still loved him. She couldn't shake the feeling that if Klaus slept with someone other than her, then he might do it again.  
"Luna..." Luna turned her head to see Marcel coming towards her "...what are you doing out by yourself?"  
"Boredom." She gave him a shrug.  
"Well, have the perfect cure for that." Marcel handed her a flyer with a smirk on his face.  
"Wow... an invitation from the King himself." Luna said. "I'm almost impressed." Marcel chuckled as Luna looked at the flyer. It was an invitation to a late night party.  
"It'll mainly be vampires, but when it hits midnight there's an all you can eat buffet." Luna didn't have to ask to know what Marcel meant. The '_all you can eat buffet_' was going to be vampires feeding from humans. "But no killing. We can't have too many people missing."  
"I'll think about it." She said to Marcel. He smirked at her. His smirk made Luna think about Klaus, but she didn't say anything.  
"Hope to see you there." Marcel smirked as he walked away from Luna. Luna looked down at the flyer. '_Where the party never ends'_ She couldn't help but slightly smile.  
'_It's been a while since I've been to a party'_ She thought. '_Maybe I will go'_ Luna carefully folded it in half. She took one last look in the art store before walking away.

* * *

Luna eventually decided to go to the party Marcel invited her to. She didn't have anything better to do and it was about was about time she got out and did something. If she wanted to get back to what she was like before the break-up, then going to a party was the perfect thing for her. As she walked through the party, she could tell that there was humans dancing with vampires. Some of the people were practically grinding against each other, which is what Luna would do if she got really drunk or was in a really good mood when dancing at a party.  
"I knew you would come." Luna turned around to see Marcel standing behind her.  
"Really?" Luna asked him.  
"Yeah, some hot hot like you shouldn't be inside on a night like this." Marcel said and Luna fought back a small smile.  
"So where's the booze?" Marcel let out a chuckle before he handed Luna the bottle he was drinking from.  
"I like a woman who knows what she wants." Luna took a sip from the bottle and she noticed that Marcel was smirking at he. There was a part of her that didn't like it, but a part of her loved that a new guy was flirting with her.  
"I drank the whole bottle." Luna said as she gave Marcel the bottle back.  
"Then you can repay me with a dance." He smirked as he held out his hand. After a few seconds, she took it and the two of them started to dance.

* * *

Marcel and Luna danced together. Luna danced with her back against Marcel, almost grinding against him. His hands were on her hips, trying to keep her close. Their bodies moved to the beat of the music, almost like they were lost in it.  
"I need to take care of some business." Marcel whispered in Luna's ear. She stopped moving to the music and turned towards him. "I won't be far...just incase you'll miss me." Marcel smirked at her before walking away. Luna ignored the fact that Marcel was flirting with her and kept dancing on her own.

* * *

After a while Luna just let herself go and danced like she didn't have her heart broken less than six months ago. She was letting herself have a moment of happiness for the first time in a while and she liked it. Luna was aware that people were watching her, but she didn't care. When it turned to midnight, she let herself give in to what the other vampires were doing. She bit into the neck of the person she was dancing with and started to drink their blood. Her mind told her not to kill the person, which reminded her of what Marcel had told her. Luna only drank a little blood before lifting her fangs from the neck. She bit into her wrist so she could heal the person. After the person was healed, she compelled them to forget what happened. Luna could feel eyes on her and when she looked, she pretended like she didn't care. She saw both Marcel and Klaus looking down at her.

Marcel was looking at Luna with a smirk. He started to have a fascination with her since she visited the city almost six months ago. Luna thought about the fact that he actually got her to come to a party. She internally smiled before her eyes wandered over to Klaus. Klaus looked at her with a mix of emotion. He was glad that she was enjoying herself, but he wanted to be with her. It hurt him knowing that she was hurt because of what happened between them. He wanted to get her back, even though he knew it would be hard for her to be with him like that.

Luna took the back of her hand and wiped away the blood on her mouth. She looked away from Klaus and saw Thierry looking down at her. She gave him a small two finger salute, letting him know she saw him before turning away.  
"Here." Diego said to Luna, which made her look at him. She saw that he was holding a rag.  
"Just because Marcel said to be nice to me, that doesn't mean you have to." Luna said before taking the rag from him. She wiped where she bit on her wrist, the back of her hand, and the little bit around her mouth that she didn't get.  
"He said to take care of you and I do what Marcel says." Diego said to her. "Besides, I always help a pretty face." Luna let out a small chuckle.  
"You sound like..." She stopped herself from saying his name "...nevermind. Thanks for the rag." She handed it back to him. "I need to sleep." Luna looked back up at Marcel and Klaus.

Marcel was busy talking talking to Thierry, so he didn't see Luna looking at him. Klaus, however, never took his eyes off of Luna. She reluctantly looked at Klaus, knowing that he was still looking at her. He could tell that there was a part of her that still cared for him, at least that's what he believed. Luna gave him a small wave before turning her back and walking away. She usually ignored him, but the alcohol in her was making her a bit friendly. Klaus kept his eyes on her until she walked out of his sight. He wanted to be king of New Orleans with Luna as his queen.

* * *

Luna had a relatively good sleep, for the short amount of time she did. She stayed up late for Marcel's party and it tired her our. Normally she could sleep longer, but when it the sun shined into her hotel room at the Palace Royal, she couldn't get back to sleep. She laid in her bed, thinking about both Klaus and Marcel before she forced herself to get up. She took a shower and thought that she should spend some more time out of the hotel room. Luna would normally have breakfast inside and then spend a little time outside, but she thought it could be a good idea to get out in the morning.

* * *

After Luna was done with her shower, she put on a pink Tshirt and jeans. She didn't pink that often, but she wanted to for a change.

Luna had gone to a resturant/bar to have breakfast. She sat at a booth that was next to a window so she could feel the sun on her as she ate. She wasn't even half done with her breakfast when Marcel walked through the door.  
"Are you stalking me now?" Luna asked as he sat next to her.  
"No, just meeting a friend." Marcel said as he looked at her.  
"Is that me?" She asked before taking a sip of her orange juice.  
"Do you want it to be you?"  
"What I want...is to eat breakfast by myself." Luna looked at Marcel and knew he wouldn't leave. She didn't bother telling him to leave because she knew it would do no good. Luna just ate her breakfast while feeling Marcel's eyes on her.

After a while, Marcel had ordered a bottle and decided to share it with Luna.  
"Getting me drunk early won't make me like you more." Luna said to Marcel.  
"It seemed to work last night." Marcel said with a smirk, which made Luna blush. She started to take a sip from her glass before seeing who walked in. '_You've got to be kidding me'_ She thought as Klaus walked towards the booth.  
"Well, this is a far cry from last night's party." Klaus said to Marcel before seeing Luna. "Hello love." He said, but Luna ignored him. "Back to the silent treatment?"  
"What do you think?" She murmured, knowing both Klaus and Marcel could hear her.  
"What's going on between you two?" Marcel asked and Luna rolled her eyes.  
"We're just in a little spat." Klaus said to Marcel which made Luna scoff. '_So much for my quiet breakfast alone'_ Luna thought.  
"Is there any reason besides you stalking me that you interrupted my breakfast?" Luna asked Marcel, hoping that the both of them would leave her alone. Klaus couldn't help but notice that she said Marcel was stalking her, even though that's not really what Marcel was doing. Marcel just liked to keep an eye on her, just because he also wanted to make her his queen. That was just one thing that Klaus and Marcel both wanted.  
"Well the coroner called." Marcel said as he tried to make a seamless transition between topics. "He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up." He clarified to both Klaus and Luna.  
"Let me guess... dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?" Klaus asked Marcel after glancing at Luna.  
"It happens." Marcel said with a shrug. "Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with." Luna gulped down her drink.  
"As much as I'd love to hear about newbie vamps, I have to go." She looked at Marcel, wanting him to move so she could get out. Marcel got out of the booth and let Luna get out. She tossed some money onto the table that would pay for her breakfast before walking out.

* * *

Luna was about to walk about the corner before she felt a hand on her wrist.  
"Luna..." She turned to see Marcel, even though she half expected it to be Klaus "...meet me tonight. Nine o'clock? I'll make up for interrupting your breakfast." Luna looked at Marcel, not knowing if she should take him up on the offer.  
"Like a date?" Luna asked, which made Marcel smirk and nod. "I'll think about it." Luna said before walking away. Marcel smirked at himself, having a feeling that she would say yes.

* * *

Luna spent most of her day shopping and relaxing. She wanted to get herself in a good mood after what happened in the morning. As much as she wouldn't admit it, she actually missed being with Klaus. Whenever she thought about what they used to me, she thought about what happened to Hayley. It made her feel hurt and it made her not want to take a chance with him because she didn't want that to happen again. There was a part of her that knew it wouldn't, but she just didn't want to take that chance.

* * *

After getting thoughts about Klaus out of her head, she changed clothes and met up with Marcel. He brought her back to the restaurant/bar that they had been at in the morning. Luna was almost surprised that they were the only two there. She saw that there was a table with two chairs and glasses. Marcel had walked her to the table and pulled out the chair like a gentleman. Luna just gave him a small smile before sitting down.  
"I sent everyone home for the night." Marcel said as he walked over and grabbed a bottle of wine. "I am your humble host."  
"Is this your way to impress me?" Luna asked which made Marcel let out a laugh as he sat down next to Luna.  
"It usually works..." Marcel gave Luna a small smile. "Besides, the night's just started. What made you decide to come?" Luna let out a sigh and watched Marcel pour the wine.  
"I think I just needed to get out and do something." She said, not saying anything about not wanting to think about Klaus. Marcel was about to say something, but the doors swung open and Rebecca walked in.  
"You lied to me." Rebecca said as she looked at Marcel. "Where's my brother?"  
"Hello to you, too." Marcel said to Rebecca as he stood up from his chair.  
"What's going on Becca?" Luna asked with some curiosity. Instead of answering Luna, Rebecca grabbed Marcel by the neck, sped him across the room, and held him against the wall.  
"Tell me where Elijah is." Rebecca practically shouted at Marcel. Luna stood in silence, knowing it was better to stay quiet when an Original was mad. "Tell me where he is or I will kill you!"  
"No, you won't." Marcel said to Rebecca after a few moments of looking at her. Luna watched as Rebecca loosened her grip on Marcel. She didn't know much, but she could just tell that something happened between the two of them. '_Maybe they were together'_ She thought.  
"Perhaps you're right." Rebecca said before speeding over to Luna. She wrapped her hand around Luna's throat and held her above the ground. "But I will kill her."  
"What the hell Becca?" Luna struggled to say, which made Rebecca look at her. It took a second, but Rebecca realized she couldn't hurt Luna either. Luna was one of Rebecca's only friends. Rebecca loosened her grip a bit, but tried not to let Marcel know she wasn't going to harm Luna. "What happened with Elijah?"  
"Nik daggered him and handed him over to Marcel..." Rebecca said, answering Luna's question.  
"Let her go." Marcel said, which made the girl's look at him. "I'll take you to see Elijah." Rebecca lowered Luna until her feet were on the ground.  
"Thanks." Luna said with sarcasm as she rubbed her neck.  
"Before I go with him, answer me one question." Rebecca said as she turned to Luna. "If you want nothing to do with my brother, then why are you staying in New Orleans?" Luna thought back to the texts, phone calls, and emails that they shared over the summer. Rebecca knew how Luna felt about the whole Hayley situation and despite arguing with her brother, Rebecca wanted Luna with him. Luna couldn't help but think about why she stayed in New Orleans, wondering if it really had to do with Klaus.  
"I'll make this up to you." Marcel said as he stepped towards Luna. She gave him a reluctant nod before Marcel walked out with Rebecca.

* * *

After Marcel and Rebecca left, Luna returned to her hotel room. She couldn't believe how the night ended. For the first time in a while she thought that maybe, just maybe, she would go to bed smiling. She wanted to have one day where the good things would overshadow the bad in her thoughts. Instead she couldn't help but think of why she was staying in New Orleans when there was nothing really there for her. '_Is it because of Klaus?'_ She asked herself as she plopped onto her bed. Luna looked out the window at the night sky and reluctantly let her mind wonder. '_Maybe Rebecca has a point'_ She thought before closing her eyes. Luna eventually went to sleep as her mind went through all the things that happened to her since she met Klaus.

* * *

**~ What would you like to see? When/if do you think Luna will have a kiss with Klaus? What about with Marcel? I'm going to focus on the first 12 episodes of The Originals season 1 plus the TVD 100th crossover episode/chapter before I plan in detail the other ones. I'd still like to hear whatever thoughts you have (: Every little thought helps.**

**~ The couple name for Klaus/Luna is Kluna and for Marcel/Luna it's Marluna (as suggested by daryllover...who I've been PMing).**

**~ Hopefully you will be able to check out Love Changes Things if you haven't already. It doesn't have the final chapter up yet, but that's because I'm taking my time on it and I have more muse to write this (it's sequel). I have a feeling though that this story will have at least 3 chapters before the final chapter for the other story is up...but again, that's because I'm taking my time with it (:**

**~ Outfits for Luna are on my polyvore for both this story and Love Changes Things. Also the links will eventually be on my page (:**

**~ Hopefully you will be able to read my other story along The Originals season 1 called 'Down The Rabbit Hole'. It has 8 chapters right now but it will hopefully have a 9th by the end of the week (: It's a Klaus/OC/Elijah story but the OC in that is having Klaus's kid.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	2. Tangled Up In Blue

**~ If you are going to read and review this story, please don't diss it. I know people are going to have issues with it, but that's what constructive criticism is for.**

**~ This chapter has some characters with Luna that she hasn't hung out with in this story yet (:**

_Guest (1): Of course it's not okay for anyone to cheat when they are in a relationship. I'm not trying to send that message. It a story...who cares what happens in it. Klaus made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. He wants to prove to Luna how sorry he is and how much he regrets the fact that hurt her like that. I never said that she should go back to him or that she will...that's why it's a triangle. If you don't want to read it or any of my other stories anymore, I honestly don't care. There are other people who will see past the fact that Klaus accidently got Hayley pregnant in TVD season 4 (Love Changes Things) and actually read the story to see what happens, not just to slam part of it. I like my stories and I that I can't please everyone and sometimes people are going to disagree with what I write, but they shouldn't stop reading all the stories from one author just because you don't like one of the stories._

_Guest (2): I will be having more Hayley since she's a reason for the triangle. I don't think I'll actually have her in the story (scenes with Luna) until chapter 8._

_annie (guest): Luna will be giving Marcel multiple chances and there might even be a hook-up with in the next few chapters. Just because that there will be a triangle, doesn't mean that Luna will forgive Klaus for what he did (unless something drastic changes). She will have happiness but because in the Vampire Diaries and The Originals world, happiness is short lived. Hopefully I will be able to give her long-term happiness. Klaus won't let Luna forget about him because he still loves her, despite what he did._

_Nicole (guest): I'm glad to...especially with all the things I can do with the episodes. Since I have another story about The Originals...I am trying to make the two stories different from each other. So far I'm liking this story, especially with all the things I have planned (:_

**~ The link to Luna's dress is on my profile (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

It's been a few days since Luna has seen Klaus or Marcel. It didn't bother her too much because she's spent longer without seeing either of them. Luna got out of bed and instead of taking a shower, she decided to go for a run. She needed to clear her head and do something that she hasn't done in a while.

Luna changed into a pair of jeans and a purple tank top before looking for her Ipod. When she found it, she plugged in the headphones, put them in her hears, slipped it in her pocket and walked out of her room.

When Luna was outside, she tilted her head back and soaked in the sun. Luna thought it felt good on her skin, which is something she never got tired of. It almost always calmed her down, but at the moment it made her feel normal. '_Today will be good'_ She told herself, hoping it would be true. When she stopped soaking in the sun, she started to jog away from the hotel.

* * *

Luna was jogging her way back to the hotel when she thought she saw someone. The person started to walk towards her and the closer they got, the more she recognized them.  
"Luna." Luna heard over her music. She took one earbud out so it would be easier for her to hear. "I've been looking all over for you."  
"What do you want Becca?" Luna asked, remembering the last time they saw each other.  
"I wanted to buy you an apology drink for the other day." Rebecca said to Luna. "It's how friends say they're sorry, right?" Rebecca gave Luna a hopeful smile, wanting to spend some time with her friend. Luna thought about Rebecca's offer. She did want to spend some time with her friend, but she also just wanted to take a shower.  
"Only if it's an apology lunch instead." Luna said, which made Rebecca smile. The two of them walked off together.

* * *

Rebecca took Luna to Rousseau's. They both sat at the bar and ate, not talking too much. Rebecca kept glancing at Luna, trying to figure out what mood she was in. She knew that Luna acted like Klaus sometimes. In a split second they could go from being your best friend to being filled with anger.  
"Did you enjoy traveling with Matt?" Luna asked, knowing that's what Rebecca did over the summer. Rebecca smiled both at the memories and knowing that Luna wasn't pissed at the moment.  
"Yeah." Rebecca said. "Sorry for the other night..." Luna looked at Rebecca. "Marcel and I had a thing back in the day and I guess I was jealous." Luna was about to say something before the bartender Cami came up to them.  
"Need a refill Luna?" Cami asked Luna, who nodded.  
"Why not?" Luna asked with a small smile as she looked at her soda.  
"Who's your friend?" Cami asked.  
"Rebecca, the sister of my ex." Luna said before she ate a fry.  
"So you're Rebecca." Cami said as she looked at Rebecca. "Luna's talked a lot about you."  
"Really?" Rebecca asked, slightly surprised that Luna had been talking about her.  
"Why do you sound surprised Rebecca?" Luna asked. "You're my best friend." Rebecca gave a happy smile to Luna, glad that she wasn't sticking on what happened the other night. It also made her happy that she was able to keep at least one friend who wouldn't run away. "Besides, I had to talk to Cami about something since I can in here a lot over the summer."  
"So are you dating Marcel?" Rebecca asked, which took Luna by surprise.  
"Not really." Luna said with honesty. "He's been flirty, but I wouldn't call it dating."  
"That's how he normally is..." Rebecca said to Luna.  
"So, are you dating anyone Rebecca?" Cami asked Rebecca as she refilled Luna's glass.  
"I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing." Rebecca said to Cami. Luna thought that Rebecca was referring to Matt, but she couldn't help but think about Marcel.  
"Those are the worst, aren't they?" Cami asked. "The ones you can't shake, even though you know better, and you always know better?" Luna couldn't help but think about herself and Klaus.  
"I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits." Rebecca said which made Luna look at her.  
"Hey!" Luna said, faking that she was insulted.  
"Hey, I'm supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight." Rebecca started to say, slightly ignoring Luna. "He's a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Would you two like to join me?" She looked at both Luna and Cami. Luna and Cami looked at each other before Luna looked at Rebecca.  
"I don't know Becca." Luna said.  
"It sounds like fun." Cami said to Rebecca, which made Luna look at her. "Are you going to go?"  
"I'm not sure." Luna said. "I was thinking about having a day in, maybe read a book or two."  
"Come on Luna, have some fun." Rebecca said as Cami went to help a different customer. "Will you go for me? Your best friend?" Luna looked at Rebecca. She knew that Rebecca wanted her to go and knew her well enough that she wasn't going to stop.  
"Okay, fine." Luna reluctantly said, which made Rebecca smile. "I'll have to see if I have a dress that's fancy enough."  
"Great." Rebecca said with a small smile before standing up. "I'll see you later then." Luna watched Rebecca as she walked out of the bar.

* * *

After Luna finished her meal, she went back to her hotel room to take a nice long hot shower. When she opened up the door, she noticed a box on her bed. '_How did that get here?'_ She asked herself as she walked towards it. There was an envelope on the top and when she opened it, there was a card inside.  
'_I hope you save me a dance'_  
When Luna read it, she knew who it was from. She was familiar with the handwriting and the thought of the person made her take a deep breath. Luna put the envelope and the card to the side before opening the box. Inside was a strapless black dress, black wings, and a black masquerade mask. '_Wow'_ Luna thought with a small smile as she laid everything out on the bed. The dress and looked good together but she didn't know about the wings. Luna looked from the dress to the card, knowing that he wanted her to wear everything. '_I have to go anyway'_ She thought with a sigh. '_If I didn't tell Rebecca I would go, I probably wouldn't'_

After a couple minutes of thinking, she started to walk towards the bathroom. She needed to take a shower because she smelled of sweat and she didn't want to the party stinking. Her mind went through what could happen when they see each other after what happened the other day.

* * *

Rebecca and Klaus walked into the party with their arms hooked in each others. They looked around at the party.  
"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus said to his sister as she saw Luna and Cami on the other side of the room. Luna was wearing the black strapless dress, wings, and the matching mask. Cami, who was next to Luna, was wearing a white dress and white wings. Klaus looked towards them and slightly smiled when he saw Luna and the way she was dressed. His smile slightly fell when he saw Cami standing next to her. "What's she doing here?" Klaus asked his sister while keeping his eyes one the girls.  
"What better way to keep Luna away from Marcel by having her very human friend in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebecca asked Klaus before she started to walk towards the girls.

Luna looked around at her surroundings as Rebecca walked up to her.  
"You two look precious." Rebecca said with a smile, which made Luna and Cami look at her. From the balcony, Marcel couldn't help but notice that Luna was talking to Rebecca with Cami. He kept his eyes on them, taking in the sight of Luna in her dress.  
"This party is ridiculous, " Cami said to Rebecca as Luna noticed Klaus ", but I think I overdid it with this dress."  
"Relax, you look great." Luna said to Cami when she looked away from Klaus. Cami gave a small smile to Luna as Klaus started to walk towards them.  
"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" Cami asked Rebecca as Luna tried to ignore that Klaus was by them.  
"He's the brother, actually." Klaus said to Cami before looking at Luna. "Hello Luna."  
"Hi Nik." Luna said , almost whispering.  
"My sister is right. You two do look stunning." Klaus said, but keeping his eyes on Luna. She could feel his eyes on her,  
"You clean up pretty well yourself." Cami said to Klaus as Luna looked at him. '_You have no idea'_ Luna thought while holding back a smile.  
"Don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." Klaus said with a small smirk as he held up his mask.  
"You three chit-chat." Rebecca said. "I need booze." She walked away, leaving Klaus alone with the girls.  
"Shall we?" Klaus asked Luna as he held out his arm. She looked at it for a minute before nodding her head.  
"Okay." She said, barely audible. Klaus hooked his arm in Luna and started to walk away.

Klaus lead Luna away from Cami. He put his mask on before putting one hand on Luna's shoulder while putting the other one on her waist. They started to dance and she couldn't help but look at his face to see him smiling.  
"I knew you bought me all this." She said, referring to what she was wearing. "I could recognize your handwriting on the card." Klaus couldn't help but smirk at the fact that she could tell that everything was from him.  
"I knew you wouldn't have a dress so I got you one." He whispered in her ear, knowing Luna liked it when he whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you decided to accept my sister's invitation."  
"Well, we both know how she can get. I knew she wouldn't rest until I said yes."  
"She is a stubborn one." Klaus said with some amusement as Luna looked over his shoulder. She noticed that Rebecca was talking to Marcel. She knew from the little Rebecca told her that they had a past. '_Should I be jealous?'_ Luna asked herself, not knowing what was going on between the two. "She's like you." Klaus said, which snapped Luna's mind back to him. She looked at Klaus with some confusion. "You're both stubborn love." Luna slightly smiled, which made Klaus smile. He liked to see her smile, to see her happy. After all the pain that she's gone through, all the pain that he caused her... he was glad that she was smiling.  
"You'd know more than anyone." They both looked through each other's masks to their eyes. Luna didn't have to say anything for Klaus to know what she was feeling. They started to lean in, their heads getting closer to each other. Luna's eyes went to Klaus's lips before she turned her head. Klaus was disappointed because he thought he would be able to kiss her again. "I'm gonna get a drink." Luna said before she walked away, leaving Klaus standing alone.

* * *

Luna let out a sigh when she got to the bar. She got a drink and started to take a sip before feeling someone stand next to her.  
"Luna." She turned to see Marcel next to her in a tux. '_Wow'_ She thought since it was the first time seeing Marcel in a tux.  
"Great party." Luna said after taking a sip from her glass.  
"Oh, it's more of a work thing." Marcel said as he looked at her dress. "I would've invited you..."  
"But you don't mix business with pleasure?" Luna asked with a smirk.  
"I try not to." Marcel gave Luna a smile, which made her blush. Luna turned around and tried to find Cami, hoping that no one got to her. "Looking for Cami?" Luna looked at Marcel with some surprise. "Don't worry, I have a few guys watching her. Nothing will happen to her." Luna gave a small smile.  
"Thanks." Marcel gave her a small smile. "You should go do whatever it is you do."  
"And what... leave you alone, looking the way you do? Hell with that." Marcel took Luna's hand and pulled her away from the bar without waiting for a response.

* * *

Klaus and Rebecca stood next to each other, watching Luna and Marcel dance. Klaus kept his eyes on Luna, wanting to dance with her again. He didn't want Marcel near her because he wanted her to himself. Rebecca on the other hand was just interested to see how far Luna and Marcel would go, but just hoped that it wouldn't be too far.

As Luna danced with Marcel, they were unaware that they were being watched by the Mikelson siblings.  
"I thought this was a work thing." Luna said to Marcel.  
"Community fundraising." Marcel said with a shrug. "Throw a party, folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing. Guess I'm what you call a necessary evil." Luna chuckled a little, which surprised her. Marcel couldn't help but smirk.  
"So I've heard you and Becca had a thing back in the day." Luna said to Marcel, remembering what Rebecca told her at Rousseau's.  
"What has she told you?"  
"Not much, just that you two were together at one point." Luna left out about the part of Rebecca maybe being jealous, not wanting to ruin her own good mood. "How long have you known her?" She asked with interest, wanting to know about Rebecca's past as a friend.  
"I was a kid when I met her." Marcel said before he started to twirl Luna. "Enough about her." When she got back, she placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder. Her other hand went to his waist. "I just want to be right here with you." Luna gave a small smile, but couldn't help and think about Klaus. He wanted to be with her, but she wasn't letting him. She was dancing with Marcel and actually enjoying herself for once. There was a part of her that was glad she was enjoying herself after everything, but she was slightly worried about how things would come back to bite her. It took her longer than it should have to notice that Marcel was leaning in. '_He wants to kiss'_ She thought before Diego walked up to them, stopping Marcel from kissing Luna. Diego whispered something in Marcel's ear. Luna didn't bother listening in, not wanting to invade his privacy. "Excuse me." He said to Luna before walking away with Diego.

Luna couldn't help but watch Marcel push Thierry against the wall. She could have listened in, but chose against it. She knew from experience that it was better to leave an angry person alone in their own business than to put yourself in it. Luna let out a sigh as Marcel and the guys walked up the stairs.

Klaus watched both Luna and Marcel, glad that their hands were off of each other. His eyes stayed mainly on Luna, trying to watch her expression. He needed to know how Luna felt about Marcel, but mainly himself.

Luna watched Marcel and the others, who were on the balcony. She listened in a little bit, just enough to learn that Thierry and Marcel had been friends for 70 years. She was unaware that Klaus had walked up behind her, looking up at Marcel as well.  
"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked, genuinely concerned about how Luna was feeling.  
"He has your temper, doesn't he?" Luna asked without even looking at Klaus. After a few seconds, she eventually turned to face Klaus. "I'm getting a drink." She said, even though it's not what she wanted to say.

Luna walked away from Klaus, only to bump into Cami.  
"Hey..." Cami said with a small smile "...everything good?" Luna just nodded her head.  
"I was thinking about leaving." Luna honestly told Cami.  
"I'll give you a ride." Cami said and Luna nodded to say yes. Luna didn't even look back at Marcel or Klaus as she left with Cami.

* * *

Luna didn't even go in the hotel after Cami dropped her off. Instead, she went to a bar and ordered a drink. She sat there for a while, her wings hanging on the back of the chair and her mask laying on the bar. Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking another sip.  
"Luna..." Klaus said as he sat on the chair next to her. She couldn't help but look at him to see that he was still in his tux, but he wasn't wearing his mask.  
"How did you know I was here?" Luna asked, even though a part of her already knew the answer.  
"I know you Luna." Klaus said with a small smile. "I know what you do after what happened tonight."  
"So in other words, you were stalking me." Luna said, which made Klaus chuckle.  
"Just making sure you are okay." Luna slightly smiled, which made Klaus smile. He could tell that there was a part of Luna that still cared about him by the way she looked at him. She tried to hide it, but he could see past it...at least while she let him. Klaus took the opportunity to lean in closer to Luna, hoping to finish what he wanted to do earlier. Luna could tell what he was doing and let his lips touch hers. Klaus gently cupped her face, trying to pull her close without her falling off her chair. He was smiling inside, glad that he finally got to kiss her after so many months. Klaus wanted the kiss to last forever, but he reluctantly pulled away. "I wanted to finish what I started earlier." He whispered in her ear. Luna looked in Klaus's eyes, practically speechless. The last time they kissed was almost four months ago before she found out about Hayley. "I'm not letting you go." Klaus said to her before reluctantly walking away, leaving her to think about the kiss. Luna didn't know what to think, but she couldn't deny to herself how the kiss felt.

* * *

**~ We all know that Cami is compelled by Klaus in the show, but what role do you think I've given her in the story? I'd like to hear theories about that and what you think will happen with the Klaus/Luna/Marcel triangle for the next couple of episode/chapters of the story (:**

**~ For the people that don't know...Klaus/Luna is Kluna and Marcel/Luna is Marluna. (:**

**~ I want to have Luna meet Davina before the music festival (which Luna will be going to). What do you think of that? Luna would meet Davina while she's in the church attic with Marcel near them.**

**~ Eventually in the story I want to write from Luna's POV, but I don't know when that will be since I like how descriptive I'm getting with the General POV. What are your thoughts?**

**~ All I ask is if you review the story, review only because you like it or you want to see something in the story. Please if you don't like the story, don't review it.**

**~ I have one other story along The Originals called _Down The Rabbit Hole_ for the people who don't know. It's a Klaus/OC/Elijah story where the OC is pregnant with Klaus's kid.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	3. Girl In New Orleans

**~ I know I don't update as often as I did with Love Changes Things, but this one I don't have much muse for at the moment. I have more muse for Down The Rabbit Hole, which is along the same show but uses my OC Chelsea.**  
**~ It is a shorter chapter compared to the last two, but hopefully you will still like it because of what is in it (:**

_totalRandum: With Marluna (Marcel/Luna) it goes as far as a hook-up or two so far but because Klaus said 'I won't let you go' to Luna, he'll try to stop the hook-ups if he can. It also depends on what happens in the rest of the season._

_Psycho17: I wasn't thinking about Luna being much of a confidant when it comes to Klaus and Marcel but it would be interesting if I could somehow fit that in. It would make for more drama. How you describe how Marcel and Klaus will act around Luna is pretty close spot-on. Klaus wants what he believes is his. He believes that both The Quarter and Luna are his. Marcel wants to have Luna and, well he wants what he wants. I'm actually rooting for Kluna (Klaus/Luna) to but we'll have to see where the show and the story goes. I want Davina and Luna to become friends so hopefully I can make that happen. Writing General POV takes a little bit longer, but it does have more details. Sometimes having it from an OC's POV would let the readers know more of what they are thinking. Hopefully I can do a mix of both in the story like I did with Love Changes Things (:_

**~ There is something in this chapter that I didn't have planned to happen this early, but I like that it's in the chapter. Hopefully you will to (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think about both Klaus and Marcel. Klaus stuck in her mind the most because of the kiss they shared. She never said anything out loud, but she's wanted to kiss Klaus almost every day since the last time she saw Kol. It was almost impossible for her to stop thinking about Klaus, except when she was around Marcel. Since she started to hang out around Marcel, Luna noticed that she was happier. She wasn't sure if it was because he was flirting with her or because he actually got her to take her mind off of everything... but it didn't matter much to her.

Luna got out of the bed and took a shower, where she was able to stop thinking about them for a while. Taking a shower gave Luna the little bit of peace that she needed each day. It made her feel normal and forget all the things that was going on around her. She almost always tried to stay in as long as she could, but she never ended staying in long.

When she was done with her shower, Luna wrapped a towel around her and walked into her room. She opened up the closet and her eyes went straight to a jacket that she had. Her hand went to it and gently touched it. It brought back the memory of when Kol gave it to her the last time she saw him. She stepped towards it, not wanting to take it out, and sniffed it. The jacket still smelled like Kol even after four months. Kol's scent brought back the memories of the time she spent with him in Italy and everything they did in Mystic Falls. '_How come they had to kill you?'_ Luna sadly thought as she pictured him. There was a part of her that thought she could feel his arms wrap around her, but she knew she was imagining it. '_I wish you would have stayed'_ She thought, knowing that if Kol hadn't gone back to the other side...she would be with him instead of in New Orleans. Luna took a deep breath and stepped away, forcing herself to look for something to wear for the day.

* * *

Luna went to Rousseau's for lunch. She felt like she needed to get out of the hotel and hang out with Cami while she was working.  
"How can you eat so much Gumbo?" Cami asked Luna.  
"I didn't have breakfast." Luna said with a mouthful of Gumbo. "Plus this is great." As she swallowed, her phone started to ring. "Hello?"  
"_Remember me?"_ Marcel asked from the other end.  
"Marcel?" Luna asked as she looked at Cami. "What's up?"  
"_Can you do me a favor?"_  
"That depends."  
"_There's a music festival tonight..."_  
"And you want me to be your date?"  
"_Yeah, but I know someone who wants to go and I won't let her go alone."_  
"So you want me to hang out with the two of you?"  
"_I have business that I have to attend to, but after I'll try have the ginger queen all to myself." _  
"I don't like being called a ginger and I'll think about it." Luna said with a small smile before hanging up.

"Are you and Marcel dating?" Cami asked after Luna put her phone down.  
"I'm not sure if you would called it dating." Luna honestly said. "We've been only been on two dates and they were both interrupted."  
"Do you like him?"  
"Kinda, but I'm not sure."  
"Is there someone else?" Cami asked Luna with some curiosity.  
"Yeah, but we aren't together anymore. I don't want to talk about it." Luna began to eat the rest of the gumbo, not wanting any of it go to waste. Her mind drifted to Marcel and Klaus. Klaus hurt her but she still loved him. They weren't together and she felt that was good because after everything, she deserved a break from him. Marcel was making her happy and took her mind off of everything Klaus did. A part of her told her to give Marcel a chance, but there was also a part of her that wanted to give Klaus another one.

* * *

Most of the day Luna spent wondering if it was a good idea having a date with Marcel. She did like him, but it was mainly because he was able to distract her from everything. It's something that she needed.

Luna eventually decided to help out Marcel and go to the music festival. She met up with him at Rousseau's. Marcel introduced Luna to Davina, who mainly just watched people play music.  
"It's good to see you." Marcel said to Luna. "I was worried you thought I was some hot head after that display at the masquerade." Luna couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.  
"You obviously don't know me that well." She said to him.  
"I'd like to." Marcel said with a smirk.  
"We'll have to see."  
"You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago." Davina leaned in and said to Luna. It made Luna look towards Davina with a small smile. Davina looked back at the people playing music.  
"I think..." Luna began to say to Marcel. She turned her head towards him and was going to continue speaking, but Marcel's lips landed on hers. He slowly cupped her face before pulling away.  
"I have to go talk to the mayor..." Marcel said to Luna before walking away.  
"I saw that." Cami said from behind the bar. Luna knew what Cami meant and it made her blush. Luna shook it off and moved closer to Davina.  
"Who's the cute guy you've been staring at this whole time?" Luna asked Davina with curiosity.  
"Tim." Davina said with a shy smile. "I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things." Luna couldn't help but look at Davina to see her smiling.  
"Have you known him long?"  
"Since we were ten." Davina smiled as she watched Tim. "I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight."  
"I'll try to help make that happen." Luna said as the band finished their song. Everyone in the bar applauded.

In the corner of the bar, Klaus was watching Luna. He was hidden behind people so he could watch her. It took all of his control to stay in the corner when he saw her and Marcel kiss. Seeing Luna being happy with someone else, even if it was just a little bit, made him want her back even more.

* * *

After a little while, Luna went to the bathroom. She wasn't too worried about Davina since Cami had offered to watch her. Luna was actually letting herself enjoy the things that were going on around her. When she walked out of the bathroom, she bumped into someone.  
"Hello love." Klaus said, which made Luna look at his face.  
"Klaus..." Luna said in a whisper, not really believing that he was in front of her "...what are you doing here?"  
"Watching you." He brushed a strand of hair behind Luna's ear. The soft touch of his sent shivers through Luna, just like it used to. Luna was distracted by Klaus before almost remembering that she was supposed to be watching Davina.  
"I gotta go." Luna quickly said before she started to walk away. She didn't get far before Klaus grabbed her wrist.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Luna and Klaus were facing each other. Klaus was shirtless and covered with sweat. She was pissed and he was worried._  
_"The only good think I've had since you've turned me was my dad. He's the only person that stood by me through everything. When I killed those witches last night all I could think about was having him back, the one person that I know loves me..."_  
_"You don't think I love you?" Klaus asked Luna, which surprised her._  
_"You've never said anything..." She said, surprised that he asked. Klaus slowly stepped towards Luna, ignoring the pain in his back. He gently cupped her face and looked into her eyes._  
_"I love you Luna." Klaus said with genuine honesty. "I won't leave you alone."_

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

Luna couldn't help but look back at Klaus. She knew the memory he shared with her. Their eyes met and it felt like they were the only two people in the bar. He pulled her close so their chests were against each other.  
"I have never stopped loving you." Klaus whispered in Luna's ear. There was a part of Luna that wanted to say the same words back, but they just wouldn't leave her lips. Luna took a deep breath, trying to control herself.  
"I...I have to find Davina." She whispered before forcing herself to step away from Klaus.  
"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about her love." Luna looked at Klaus with shock.  
"What did you do?"  
"Let's just say it involves a young boy by the name of Timothy." Luna quickly got away from Klaus and and went to look for Davina.

Klaus just let Luna go, not wanting to get further on her bad side. He knew he shouldn't be messing with her friends, but Davina was Marcel's secret weapon against the witches. Klaus needed an upper hand on the witches and Marcel. If he could get Marcel distracted when it came to Davina, then he would get more chances with Luna.

* * *

Luna looked around the streets, looking for Davina. She didn't know what Klaus was up to when it came to Davina, but it wasn't something that she was too focused on. Luna just wanted to find Davina because she was supposed to be watching her.  
"Luna." She quickly turned around to see Marcel coming towards her. "Where's Davina?"  
"I don't know." Luma honestly said. "I went to the bathroom and when I got back, she was gone." She left out the part of Klaus's involvement, wanting to keep that to herself.  
"We have to find her." Marcel said with a serious tone.  
"I know. I'll text you when I find her." Luna said before going off in the direction that was going in before.

* * *

Luna looked all over for Davina. She didn't know what Klaus was up to, but she just hoped that he didn't kill Davina. Luna stopped when she saw Klaus going into a church. '_Davina has to be in there'_ She hoped to herself as she followed him.

Luna hurried into the church and saw Klaus. She snuck closer before seeing what he was looking at.  
"Davina." Luna said with worry before speeding to her side. "Tim." She whispered when she saw him laying in front of them. "What happened?" Luna turned her head up at Klaus. "What did you do?"  
"I didn't do anything." Klaus said but Luna didn't believe him. Instead of arguing with him, she controlled herself and looked back at Tim.  
"I can heal him." She said before looking at Davina. "We both could, but I doubt he would."  
"Please." Davina pleaded with Luna. Luna let her hybrid features show before biting into her wrist. She brought her wrist to Tim's mouth and let him drink her blood. When Luna knew Tim was healed, she took her wrist from him. Klaus sped Tim up and looked him in the eyes.  
"You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Davina." Klaus said, compelling Tim.  
"What? No!" Davina said as she stood up.  
"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking." Klaus said to Davina. "If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." Klaus looked from Davina back to Tim. "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful." Klaus gently pushed Tim in the direction of his violin case and he walked on his own. "All fixed! And now, you owe Luna a favor." Luna stood up and looked at Klaus. She didn't say anything as he walked out of the church.

Luna texted Marcel that she found Davina before sadly looking at her. She didn't know what to say or if should say anything. Her eyes just stayed on Davina as Marcel came in behind her.  
"Davina." Marcel looked around at the mess. "What happened? What are you doing here?" He asked Davina.  
"I live here, remember?" She angrily said to him before walking towards the attic stairs. Marcel just sighed and eventually turned towards Luna.  
"Did you see anything?" He asked her. Luna thought about Klaus and Tim, but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to talk about it.  
"No." Luna said, lying to Marcel. "I found her and I texted you like I said." Luna looked around at the mess, not knowing what had happened before. "I think I might just go to my hotel room." Marcel just looked at Luna, not knowing what to say. Luna was going to say something to him, but chose not to before walking out of the church.

* * *

Luna went back to her room and changed before ordering room service. As she waited, she looked out the window. Luna's mind went over the kiss she shared with Marcel, but it kept going back to when she saw Klaus at Rousseau's. In that moment at the bar, all she could think of was Klaus standing in front of her. Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to see it was room service. After letting them in, she closed the door and quickly bit into the guy's neck.

* * *

**~ So, what did you think of Luna meeting Davina? I want the two of them to be good friends so hopefully that will be happen (: Marluna (Marcel/Luna) had their first kiss...it wasn't something I had planned this early, but it just came out while I was writing. The guy at the end, Luna does not kill. She does the 'Snatch, eat, erase' method of eating since she doesn't have a supply of blood bags. **  
**~ The flashback was to chapter 14 of Love Changes Things (TVD season 4 for Luna). It was the first time that Klaus says 'I love you' to Luna. I edited because originally that scene was from Luna's POV.**

**~ I want Luna to be at the bar when Klaus and Marcel are talking, but I'm not sure of what her reason would be for being there. Maybe one of the guys invite her to be there...what do you think could be her reason?**

**~ I got muse for my story Dark Paradise again. It's along TVD season 5 and is a Silas/OC/Stefan story which I want to add Enzo into the mix when he shows up in the season and maybe Markos. If you haven't checked it out, I hope you will (: It only has a few new chapters, but I hope you can check it out.**  
**~ I hope you can check out and review my other stories, mainly Past Temptations, The Salvatore Sister, Dark Paradise, and Down the Rabbit Hole.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	4. Sinners And Saints

**~ It's a bit of a boring chapter to me but hopefully it's still a good chapter (:**

_Kellyxo: The Marluna kiss wasn't planned until later, but I just added it to the past chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Luna will actually move out of the hotel soon, within the next 3 chapters. It'll be an interesting situation when she decides to leave the hotel, which is one of the scenes I can't wait to write (:_

_daryllover: I'm glad that the Marluna kiss was cute. I wanted to have a little moment with the two of them because of all the other stuff in the chapter._

_Anna.B (Guest): I haven't been the biggest fan of Hayley, but I do kind of like her at times. Sort of like Marcel...I've grown to like him (but that could just be because I'm sort of pairing him with Luna). Luna just couldn't put up with Hayley, but maybe once Hayley starts living in the bayou...she'll get back with Klaus. I think Luna stayed in New Orleans for Klaus but also because she really has no other place to go. Her parents and Kol are all dead so the only person that really knows her is Klaus (and Rebecca of course). Luna needs friends, so I wanted her to have friends in Diego and Thierry... not to mention they are close to Marcel and he could use them to keep tabs on her. I'm not sure about Elijah with Luna...it's something I was thinking about though, maybe in season 2 (: Rebecca and Luna are friends and I think that Rebecca just wants to keep the friends she has. I think Rebecca was referring to both Matt and Marcel considering we all know she likes Matt. I'm trying not to ruin Rebecca and Luna's friendship considering their semi-shared interest in Marcel. Klaus loves Luna and knows she isn't really the one to have many dresses so he gave her yet another one. I don't know what Gumbo is (mainly because I've never tried it), but it was mentioned in the back-door pilot for the show so I thought I would fit it in. It's hard for Luna not to think about either guy since they've been trying to capture her attention and want her for themselves. At the moment I know who she will be with in the newer episodes, but there's 4 episodes left of the season so it could change. The flashback was more of a memory that Klaus was sharing with Luna, reminding her that he isn't going to leave her alone because he loves her. Once Elijah comes back, he will be a bigish role in the story...at least almost the same as in the show. Maybe a bit more as the story goes on. Luna does need more friends and yes, she will be sort of protective of Davina. She doesn't want to lose the friends she gets along with and Davina is one of them. I'm hoping Luna and Klaus do more then just kiss in the 100th considering how happy Klaus is when he returns from Mystic Falls._

_Psycho17: I think if I do make Luna a confidant, it probably won't be until the newer episodes. I'm glad people are liking the kiss, it wasn't something that I planned but it just came out when I was writing the chapter. The flashback was a memory that Klaus was sending to Luna and it does show how much Klaus loves Luna, despite what he did. I want Davina to be friends with Luna, which might come in handy with the newer episodes. I wish Klaus didn't end up killing Tim in the show, but at least he hasn't killed Josh...yet. I didn't think about if it would piss of Klaus if/when Marcel invites Luna to the bar with them. Marcel did call Luna the ginger queen, which shows what he already thinks of her. Both Klaus and Marcel see Luna as their queen. As the story goes on Luna will become more involved in the supernatural community of New Orleans, especially within the next few chapters._

**~ There is a scene in this chapter that my best friend helped me with so if she reads it on here, thanks (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

_Luna looked in Klaus's eyes, feeling like he was the only person in the room. Klaus pulled her close so their chests were against each other. He gently brushed some hair behind her ear, not taking his eyes off of hers.  
__"I have never stopped loving you." He whispered and it made Luna's heart beat faster. She wanted to say the words back so bad, but her mouth wouldn't open. Her eyes slowly moved to his lips, wanting to crash hers on to them. Almost in a split second, Luna put her hand on the back of Klaus's head and pushed him close. Their lips touched and it was like all control left their bodies._

_They sped into the bathroom, locking it behind them. Klaus sped Luna against the wall and kissed down her neck._  
_"Oh Luna." He whispered, loving how she felt against him._  
_"Pants off." Luna whispered in his hear. He smirked before her hands started taking his pants off._  
_"Have I ever said how lovely you look in a dress?"_  
_"I'll have to wear them more often." She whispered before forcing Klaus's lips on hers. Luna wrapped her legs around Klaus's back, with only the wall and Klaus holding her up. One of his hand slowly massaged one of her legs while another massaged her back. "Nik..." Luna whispered as he kept kissing her neck._

* * *

Luna opened her eyes and realized that she dreamed of Klaus. She could feel his touch, even though it was just a dream. She sat up and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. There was a part her that wanted to dial Klaus's number and talk to him, but another part of her was stopping her from doing that. '_Nik...'_ Luna couldn't help but picture his face in her mind. She snapped out of it when her phone rang.  
"Hey." She said when she answered it.  
_"Good morning beautiful._" Marcel said and Luna didn't really know what to say.  
"You obviously haven't seen my bedhead." She said after a few moments.  
"_I'd love to see that._" Marcel said and it made Luna smile a little.  
"Why did you decide to call me early in the morning?"  
"_It's not early, it's almost noon"_ Luna looked at her phone and realized that Marcel was right.  
"Crap." She whispered but Marcel heard her.  
"_There was a situation in the bayou last night and I'm meeting an informant out there. I would love it if you came with me."_  
"As a date or as a friend?"  
_"I would love it if you were my date."_  
"Then does it involve a free lunch?"  
_"For you of course._" Luna smiled.  
"I have to take a shower, but I'll meet up with you after."  
"_I'll see you soon."_ Marcel said before hanging up.

* * *

Luna took a short shower, but it woke her up pretty fast. She took her time deciding what to wear though. She didn't want to wear anything too fancy because it would get ruined but she didn't something that was too plain. When she decided what to wear, Marcel texted her were to meet him and she went straight there.

Luna walked into the bar wearing black jeans, a blue tank top and her favorite leather jacket. She easily found Marcel and walked towards him.  
"Hey." Marcel said to Luna as she sat next to him. "You hungry?" Luna just nodded her head as he handed her a menu. "Order anything you want, my treat." Luna smiled as she looked at the menu. "You should do that more often."  
"What?" Luna asked with some confusion.  
"Smile." Instead of saying anything, she focused the menu. She tried not to show much emotion because it might ruin the moment.

Marcel just looked at Luna, trying to figure her out. There was times she obviously gave into what she was feeling and other times when she put up shields. She didn't want feelings to begin for Marcel after what happened with Kol and Klaus. Kol died before she could say what she really felt and Klaus practically betrayed her. It was hard for her to open up to someone she hasn't already. She didn't want to get to know someone only to lose them.  
"Bacon cheeseburger." Luna murmured to herself and Marcel could hear her. "Onion rings and fries."  
"You have an appetite." Marcel said as he looked at her.  
"I didn't eat breakfast this morning." Luna said to Marcel before ordering her food.

* * *

As Luna waited for her food, Marcel ordered a couple of drinks for him and Luna. It was obviously making Luna more friendly, which was part of his plan. He wanted to get to know Luna and it seemed easier when she had something to drink. When Luna got the food she ordered, she started to eat it right away. As she took a big bite, Marcel reached for one of the onion rings but Luna slapped his hand. She shook her head to say no because her mouth was filled with food. Out the corner of her eyes, she could see Klaus walking in.

Klaus sat next to Marcel, not seeing Luna on the other side yet.  
"Everything okay?" Marcel asked Klaus after noticing he was there.  
"Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister." Klaus said.  
"Rebecca's not that bad." Luna said, which made Klaus notice she was there. "You have to give her some credit for putting up with you." Marcel and Klaus both smirked at Luna's words but only Klaus chuckled. He was in a bad mood a few minutes ago, but Luna brought the happiness out in him.  
"So, where's your informant?" Klaus asked Marcel.  
"Tomas? He's out sniffin' around. Grab a drink, and then the three of us will chase him down." Marcel said to Klaus.  
"After I'm done with my burger..." Marcel tried to take another one of Luna's fries but she slapped his hand away again "...and no, you can't have my food." Klaus couldn't help but think about one of the times he tried to eat Luna's fries and she kept swatting his hand away. He internally smiled at the thought, trying not to let the others know what he was thinking.  
"I suppose we will have a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't returned Elijah." Klaus said to Marcel, not wanting him to start flirting with Luna. "Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored." Luna chose not to say anything by eating a few onion rings.  
"You never stop, do you?" Marcel asked Klaus.  
"You never answer, do you?" Klaus asked back. Luna just chose to listen in as she ate.  
"Why're you so curious about Davina?"  
"If I had a 16-year-old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her, too."  
"You're never gonna get her." Luna just looked around Marcel at Klaus. Klaus noticed her out the corner of his eyes, but didn't say anything. He knew she was paying attention to their conversation  
"I'll ask the harmless questions, then." Klaus said with a small smile, faking friendliness. "How did you meet her?"  
"That might surprise you. This was eight months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between vampires and witches weren't what you'd you call friendly, by any means, but let's just say we were a little less... divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine."

Marcel started to tell Luna and Klaus about hooking-up with Sophie before they had come to town. Klaus didn't say anything about having an alliance with Sophie, but he did find it interesting that Marcel had hooked up with here. There was a part of Luna that was jealous, but she didn't say anything because they weren't together.  
"You and Sophie?" Klaus asked with disbelief in his voice. "You hypocrite. You torture those witches, and yet there you were, getting positively Romeo and Juliet with Sophie Deveraux."  
"Most witches are a pain in the ass." Luna murmured, which the other two could hear. Klaus knew where she was coming from.  
"It was a... mutually satisfying hook-up." Marcel said as he looked at Luna. She could tell that he was secretly saying that he wanted to hook-up with her, but didn't say it out loud because Klaus was within hearing range.  
"So, if Sophie didn't turn to you, her secret vampire lover, in her hour of need, what did she do?" Klaus asked Marcel, which made him look away from Luna.  
"She did what any good girl do." Marcel said. "She went to her priest."  
"Did Kieran try to stop it?" Luna asked Marcel since she got to know about him a little bit over the summer from Cami.  
"He told the witches they couldn't do the harvest and it made them furious." Marcel said towards Luna. "Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran, while they kept planning for the Harvest.  
"So they attacked Kieran's nephew." Klaus said before Luna could.  
"Yeah. Kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students, all of them, and then himself."  
"I might have read about that." Klaus said in a soft tone. "The boy... killed a twin, or he was a twin or something."  
"He had a twin sister..." Luna said in a whisper, knowing it that Sean was Cami's twin brother. "I need some air." She said before walking out of the bar.

* * *

Luna leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She didn't know much about Sean's death until she learned more from Marcel. Cami was one of her friends and to find out that there was a supernatural reason to her brothers death made Luna mad. She knew she couldn't tell Cami the truth no matter how much she wanted. '_Maybe telling Cami about the supernatural could be a good thing'_ She thought. '_Another secret'_ Luna closed her eyes and sighed. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. It made her feel a little more peaceful but the truth about Sean's death floated around in her head.

* * *

Luna eventually went back into the bar and saw that Klaus was gone. She didn't say anything as she sat back at Marcel's side.  
"You stole some of my fries." Luna said after looking at her food.  
"I'm paying for them." Marcel said as he took another fry.  
"But they are my fries." Luna said before taking the fry from Marcel's hand. It broke into two small pieces. Luna ate one piece and Marcel ate the other one. "Are we actually going to the bayou or are we just staying here all day?"  
"You're not done with your food." Marcel said before taking another fry. Luna decided not to slap his hand away.  
"That's what take out boxes are for." Luna said before noticing Klaus walked in and sat on the other side of Marcel. "Are you annoyed by your sister again?"  
"You know her, she craves attention." Klaus said and Luna rolled her eyes. "So come along, you were just getting to the juicy bits."  
"I can't joke around about this." Marcel said in a serious tone. "I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids." Luna didn't touch her food as Marcel told the story. She just looked at him and listened.  
"You're the one who stopped it." Klaus and Luna practically whispered after a few minutes when Marcel paused.  
"Kieran knew every detail from Sophie." Marcel said to them. "After his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up. He left town just before the Harvest. But on his way out, he came to me, and he asked me to stop the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches getting any more power. And I do have a rule about people abusing kids, so, I did what he asked. But I was too late." Luna could tell that Marcel was upset for not being able to stop the harvest sooner. He tried to hide it, but Luna could tell what he was feeling. "There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" Luna brought her mind back and made herself listen to the conversation in front of her.  
"I do... Marcellus." Klaus said in such a soft tone that Luna couldn't help but notice it.  
"I felt like she and I... we were kindred spirits." Marcel said and Luna's hand moved closer to his. She was going to hold it, but Marcel took it before she could. He gave her a small squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. It took him a lot of his control not to take Luna away from Marcel.

"You were quite the knight in shining armor, " Klaus started saying to Marcel, hoping he would let go of Luna's hand ", though Davina must realise you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her."  
"She's not exactly besties with them." Marcel said to Klaus, keeping his hand on Luna's. "I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power."  
"And if they you do, you lose yours."  
"But Davina would die." Luna said before Marcel could say anything. She's was listening on the entire conversation so she knew what they were talking about.  
"Isn't this like old times?" Rebecca asked as she walked towards them. Luna slowly moved her hand from Marcel's. "Just how drunk are you three?"  
"Skating on the razor's edge." Klaus said, faking a slur in his voice. Luna rolled her eyes because she knew he was faking. "I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." Klaus walked towards the bathroom. As he did, he brushed his hand against Luna's back. She held her breath and watched him walk out of her sight.  
"I haven't seen him this lushy since the '20s." Rebecca said, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"I have." Luna said and Rebecca looked at her. "That one week before Prom we kind of had some fun." Luna had a small smile as she thought of that day.  
"Did you came to take him home?" Marcel asked Rebecca, not really wanting to hear about Luna with Klaus.  
"Why else would I be here?" Rebecca asked him.  
"I don't know. Maybe to make sure I didn't get too drunk and have sex with Luna?" Luna looked away, not knowing what to say.  
"Luna can take care of herself." Rebecca looked towards Luna, who was finishing up her drink. "I'm just making sure you haven't hurt my best friend."  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Marcel said, which caught Luna's attention. She looked at Marcel, who was still looking at Rebecca. Marcel and Rebecca before he got off his seat and walked towards the bathrooms.

Rebecca sat on Marcel's seat and looked at Luna.  
"I hope you're not trying to date Marcel." Rebecca said to her friend.  
"It's more like Marcel is trying to date me." Luna honestly said to Rebecca. "I haven't really been in the dating mood since..." Luna's mind flashed back to seeing Kol's dead body on the ground, when he disappeared to the other side, and when she found out about Hayley. "He does make me happy though, at least for now." Rebecca looked at Luna with some concern. "If my record over the past year proves anything, my luck with guys sucks."

Klaus was just coming out of the bathroom and was able to hear the ending of the conversation. He felt back for causing Luna pain but he just wanted to make up for it. He walked towards them, hoping to get a little time alone with her.  
"My two favorite girls..." Klaus started to say as he put his hands on Luna's shoulders "...did you miss me?"  
"You wish Nik." Rebecca said and it made Luna chuckle.  
"Oh come on now, don't be mean." Klaus said as he gently started to massage Luna's shoulders. Luna looked at Klaus's hands through the corner of her eyes.  
"You deserve some mean Nik." Luna said, trying to keep herself from whispering. Klaus could tell but he kept massaging her shoulders.  
"Where'd Marcel go?" Klaus asked after a few moments.  
"He wasn't in the bathroom?" Rebecca asked because Luna closed her eyes to take in the feel of the massage.  
"Did he leave?" Klaus asked his sister with concern in his voice.  
"Do you think he realized we were stalling him?"  
"No. Unless... he was stalling us." Klaus reluctantly moved his hands from Luna's shoulders. She immediately noticed when his hands moved. "I'll give you more than just a shoulder massage soon love." Klaus whispered in Luna's ear before placing his lips on her cheek. Luna closed her eyes and felt Klaus move his lips from her cheek to her lips. She sat there for a few minutes and when she opened her eyes, Klaus was gone. She let out a sigh before taking the last fry from her plate and ordering herself a drink.

* * *

Luna went to her room and changed clothes before laying on the bed. She didn't do much during the day but she felt exhausted. Many things went through her mind, but she let them go through her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

**~ The beginning of the chapter is a dream of what could have happened with that scene in the last chapter. The Kluna (Klaus/Luna) scene with the massage and kiss wasn't planned, but I wanted to have them in the chapter (:**

**~ When do you think Luna and Marcel will hook-up? What about Luna and Klaus? Any ideas or thoughts about all the things going on around Luna?**

**~ I don't know much of what I can do with Luna in the next chapter, which will be on episode 6 Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree. All I know for sure is how I want the chapter to end. The things before that I'm still thinking about. What are your thoughts/ideas?**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	5. Fruit Of The Poisoned Tree

**~ Most updates in a month for this story (: This is going to be a shorter chapter but hopefully some shippers reading will be happy.**

_Guest (1): I'm not having Luna getting pregnant by Klaus because she's half vampire and it would make it a little too similar to my other story along the Originals called 'Down the Rabbit Hole'. I wouldn't be able to do what I have planned if I did make Luna pregnant along with the already pregnant Hayley._

_daryllover: It will be a while before Kluna gets back together but it will be a big moment when they do. Hopefully it won't be the end of the triangle because I like writing Luna with Marcel. I hope it will go on for the season or until Kol comes back._

**~ I stayed up a little late just to get you this chapter so I hope you leave a helpful review (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna laid in bed, sleeping. It was the first time in a few days that she had a real nice deep sleep. She was peacefully sleeping until there was knocking at her door. It slowly brought her out of sleep, but she stayed in her bed.  
"Go away." She mumbled to the whoever was at the door. "I'm sleeping." The knocking stopped for a few minutes, which made Luna slightly smile. She started to go back to sleep before the knocking began again. Luna took a pillow and put it over her head, wanting to sleep longer. The person kept knocking on the door and after a while Luna groaned and got out her bed. She wrapped a bathrobe around her body, slipped on some slippers and walked towards the door.

Luna opened the door to see Marcel standing on the other side.  
"What do you want?" Luna asked, grumpy that he woke her up.  
"You're not a morning person, are you?" Marcel asked as he looked over Luna.  
"Not when I've been woken up when I was trying to sleep." Luna as she noticed Marcel looking her over. "What do you want?"  
"I brought you breakfast." He held up a bag and coffee from McDonalds.  
"From McDonalds?"  
"Yeah, well it gives me an excuse to get you alone." Marcel smirked at Luna.  
"Why would you want me alone?" Luna yawned.  
"Have you looked at yourself?" Marcel looked over Luna's body again but made it more obvious to her. "You're hot." He looked at Luna's hair. "Even with your bedhead."  
"My bed head is messy." Luna said as Marcel invited himself into her hotel room.  
"How long have you been staying here?"  
"The whole summer." Luna closed the door behind her and watched Marcel look around the room. "I'm gonna take a shower."  
"Great. I'll join you." Marcel said with a smirk as he turned towards Luna.  
"Ha ha. No." She said before walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

* * *

As Luna took her shower, Marcel looked around the room. He tried to figure out things about Luna without asking her. There was sets of TV seasons on DVD near the TV, books on a pile by a chair, a laptop next to the books and her phone on the bedside table. Marcel opened the drawers and looked at some of her clothes. He kept his ears on the bathroom, making sure he wouldn't get caught. In one of the drawers he noticed a drawing of Luna. He picked it up to get a better look at it. In the drawing Luna was wearing a gold ball gown and was standing next to a horse. She had a smile on her face and was clearly happy. He put the drawing back in the drawer and closed it so Luna wouldn't know he was in it.

He looked around her room, carefully looking at her stuff before he hear the shower stop. Luna came out with a towel wrapped around her body and her wet hair down on one side. Marcel just looked at her, following her as she moved.  
"I can feel your stare." Luna said as she opened her closet to pick out something to wear. Her eyes looked at Kol's jacket. '_It would be much simpler if you were here_' Luna thought before forcing herself to pick out clothes.  
"Why would I want to look at anything else?" Marcel said with a smirk. Luna was still looking in the closet so she didn't see him. She picked out all of her clothes and closet the closet. When Luna turned around, she could feel Marcel against her. He brushed his fingers down her cheek, along her wet hair.  
"I have to change." Luna said in a whisper even though she tried to say it louder. She forced herself away from Marcel while making sure the towel stayed on. Marcel never too his eyes off of Luna as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Luna walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Her hair was still wet, but not as much. She walked over the bag from McDonalds that Marcel brought her and looked inside.  
"You might have to warm those up." Marcel said to her as he walked closer to her.  
"I could just eat them cold." Luna said as she took the hashbrown out. "It's not like it could kill me." She bit into the hashbrown. "Besides, it's not that cold." Marcel took the hashbrown from Luna's hand and took a bite.  
"You need something better than this."  
"You're the one that bought it for me." Luna pointed out to Marcel.  
"I thought it would be warmer than that." He held his hand towards her. "Come on."  
"Where?"  
"Just a little place." Marcel smiled. "You'll love it. I dare you." Luna let out a sigh because she almost never turned down a dare.  
"Okay, but you're buying me more food." She said before making sure she had everything. Marcel opened the door and held it for Luna. She walked into the hall, not saying anything to Marcel. He closed the door behind him as he followed Luna out.

* * *

Marcel took Luna to a bar where mainly vampires were. They both sat at the same table. Marcel looked at Luna as she looked around.  
"Is being here supposed to make up for all of our interrupted dates?" Luna asked before looking at Marcel.  
"You're hard to impress." Marcel said to Luna.  
"I just don't want to get hurt again." Luna honestly said to him.  
"Who in their right mind would hurt you?" He asked.  
"If we're going to talk about that, I'm going to need drinks." She said after a few moments, not really wanting to talk about what happened with Klaus and Kol.  
"It's a good thing you're a friendly drunk."  
"Most of the time."

* * *

Marcel got Luna and himself a drink. She sat alone because marcel had to use the bathroom. Luna just looked around the room, not believing that most of the people were vampires.  
"Hey..." One of the guys said as they walked up to Luna "...you're Luna, right?" Luna nodded her head. "The redhead hybrid."  
"At least you didn't call me ginger." Luna said with a smile. "I'm guessing you're Josh. The gay vampire." Josh nodded his head. "I've heard about you."  
"Nothing bad I hope..." Josh said.  
"No, at least not yet." Luna said before taking a sip from her glass.  
"So, um..." Josh tried to think of something to say as Marcel got back to the table.  
"Hey Josh, you know Klaus Mikaelson." Marcel said, interrupting the conversation Josh was having with Luna. She sat kept her ears on the conversation, slightly interested. "I asked you to give him a lift home a couple of times? To the Palace Royale Hotel, right?"  
"Uhhh, yeah...the Palace Royale." Josh nervously answered.  
"See, I stopped by the hotel, to say sorry about an argument we had and to talk to Luna." Both guys looked towards Luna. "Turns out Klaus lied about living there. Lied! Do you ever hear the phrase, '_Uneasy is the head that wears the crown?'_"  
"Uhhh...Lord of the Rings?"  
"Shakespeare." Luna said, remembering learning about him in high school.  
"When I was a kid, Klaus taught me how to read with those plays." Marcel said to Josh after Luna said the current answer. "All about a king who gained the world, but lost his soul. But now, I get it! You see, when it's all said and done, and you look around at the empire you built, the only thing that matters is who you can trust."  
"There's gotta be somebody, somewhere that you can trust? '_To stick to you, through thick and thin, to the bitter end._' Sam and Frodo, The Fellowship of the Ring."  
"Yeah, there is someone. We used to be best friends." Luna knew who Marcel was talking about as he sat in his seat.  
"If you want to talk to Thierry, just go." Luna said to Marcel. "I can't stop you." Marcel looked at Luna, not knowing what to say.  
"I'll make it up to you." Marcel said as he looked at Luna before walking out of the bar. '_I've heard that before'_ Luna thought before Josh took Marcel's seat.

Luna started to wonder if she'd ever have time with him without any interruptions.  
"So um...you like Lord Of The Rings?" Josh asked Luna which made her look towards him.  
"My dad did." Luna honestly said. "He was a sci-fy nerd. I'm more into horror and action movies. My favorite is the Chucky movies."  
"The serial killer doll?" Josh asked, unsure what movies she was talking about.  
"Yeah. I used to have a marathon of those movies."  
"I don't know if I could...all that blood..."  
"They're only movies." Luna said with a small smile to Josh. "Besides, that part only gets easier." She couldn't help but think of all the heightened emotions and how that hasn't been getting easier for her. She has been a hybrid for close to three years and that didn't get better.

* * *

Luna and Josh hung out at the bar for a while after Marcel left. They got along pretty good but it didn't make her feel better about everything. Luna eventually walked outside for a while before getting a text from Marcel.

She went to the place that Marcel texted her. Marcel was sitting on a chair by a table. There was a single candle lit with two plates and a bottle of champagne.  
"What is all this?" Luna asked as she looked at it.  
"To make up for earlier." Marcel said. "And for all the other times."  
"Marcel..." Luna said and was going to continue, but just let out a sigh "...I don't know if I can...if we can..." She didn't know exactly what words to use. "You are the king of New Orleans and you have a lot of things to do. Are you sure dating fits into all of that?" Marcel looked surprised. "Almost every time we have hung out or had a date, something happens that interrupts it and..." Marcel stood up and walked closer to her. "Maybe staying in New Orleans isn't a good idea." She turned around to leave but Marcel grabbed her wrist. Marcel pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. After a few minutes, Marcel pulled away and looked Luna in the eyes. She didn't think that he was going to kiss her. They looked into each other's eyes for a while before Luna forced his lips back onto hers. She pushed him against one of the columns and ripped off his shirt. Marcel quickly took of Luna's tank top and roamed her body with his hands.

* * *

Luna was leaning against the balcony railing wearing one of Marcel's shirts. She just looked out at where she was and liked how everything looked. Marcel walked out of the room, wrapped his arms around Luna and nuzzled her neck.  
"I thought you looked beautiful with your bed head this morning, but your sex hair is even better." Marcel whispered in her ear.  
"I haven't had sex in months." Luna honestly said to Marcel. "That was refreshing and your bed was so...soft."  
"What did you expect?" He asked her.  
"I never thought about it." Luna looked across the compound. "What do we do now?"  
"Well, you could move in, we could repeat what we just did, or..."  
"You want me to move in?"  
"You did say my bed was better than the hotel." Marcel gave Luna's neck a gentle kiss.  
"Moving in is a big step and we only just had sex."  
"Don't overthink it." Lun let out a sigh.  
"If I did, I would have to pack everything in my room."  
"No problem. I'll have some people do it for you."  
"That's nice, but there are some private things that I don't want anyone but me touching."  
"Is that a yes?" Luna moved so she could look at Marcel.  
"Consider it a trial period." She said. "If it goes bad, I move out. If it's good, then I'll stay." Marcel smirked before kissing Luna.

* * *

**~ The drawing that Marcel saw was given to Luna by Klaus. Klaus gave it to her in the season 3 events. (The Other Hybrid).**

**~ Even though Marluna (Marcel/Luna) had their first time together, that doesn't really mean that they are together as boyfriend/girlfriend. That's how Marcel will see it but not Luna. Klaus finds out about what they did in the next chapter. He won't stop trying to get Luna back until he actually has her back.**

**~ I know how I want the beginning of the next chapter to go, but most of it is still up for changing. Luna could go with Klaus and Elijah when they look for Hayley. If she did, she could fight with Tyler because of the stuff that happened in Love Changes Things. Luna could always just stay with Marcel and be shown the garden (along with Rebecca). Or if there is any other idea, I'd like to hear it.**

**~ I'm hoping to get this updated again in a week. Hopefully Into The Darkness and Dark Paradise will be updated sometime this week.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update.**_


	6. Bloodletting

**~ This is the first chapter of the story that has Luna's POV so I hope you like it (:**

_daryllover: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I wasn't entirely happy with it, but I liked it enough to post it. Klaus will definitely not be happy when he find out about Luna and Marcel. He finds out almost right away in the next chapter. Hopefully he won't get too mad, but we will just have to see._

_Psycho17: I think as far as Marcel is concerned, Luna isn't Klaus's since they aren't together (at least for now). Klaus is probably the most concerned about getting Luna back and having things between them be like they were before the prom chapter in Love Changes Things. He will be pissed when it comes to what happened, but at the same time he'll be caring towards Luna, trying to find out what he can do to have her back. Luna has unresolved stuff involving almost everyone, with the exception of a few people. I know Luna will be getting in fights, if they are caused by her anger or by her trying to protect someone is something you'll have to find out (:_

_beth (guest): By the time you reviewed the chapter, I already decided what version of the chapter I was going to write. I'm glad that you liked the Marluna (Marcel/Luna) hook-up. It will be causing drama for a few chapters involving Klaus. Luna can't be part of trying to get rid of Klaus because of what's in this chapter and what I have planned for the next one._

**~ A thanks to Psycho17 who helped me with some of the stuff in this chapter (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I only moved one suitcase to Marcel's place. Most of my clothes could fit in one suitcase and I wasn't in too much in a hurry to move in with him. It felt like everything was going to crash down after everything that happened.

It didn't take me long to bring my clothes to Marcel's since I used my vampire speed. When I had gotten back, he was gone. It didn't bother me too much because it let me explore his place by myself. The place was pretty nice but I liked the places in Mystic Falls better.

I found an empty bedroom and laid on the bed. It was so much softer than the ones at the hotel, but that just made it harder not to fall asleep on it. I spread my arm across it and just took in how it felt.

* * *

I could feel someone brush hair behind my ear. There was a kiss on my cheek and I started to open my eyes.  
"You fell asleep fast." I could hear Marcel say to me.  
"The bed was too soft." I murmured, still a little tired.  
"You have to get up." He said.  
"I don't wanna."  
"I want to show you something." I let out a sigh and slowly sat up.  
"Why?" Instead of saying anything, Marcel just looked at me. I got out the bed, not bothering to make my hair nicer. Marcel brushed some hair behind my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek before leading me out of the room.

I walked out of the room and could hear a bunch of people chatting. When I looked I could tell that there was a whole bunch of vampires gathered below us.  
"Who are all those people?" I asked Marcel.  
"Most of my nightwalkers." He said as he glanced at me. "They all want one of these." He showed me his daylight ring before going to the railing. I stayed behind as he talked to the vampires. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! And, the first rule of Fight Night is: The vampire left standing at the end of the night is one step closer to the inner circle, and one of these," He held up his hand to show the others his ring ", a daylight ring. If you can impress me with a little ultra-violence, you too can enjoy the warmth of the sun on your face. All you got to do is kick a little ass." I stepped closer so I could get a better view of everyone. "Here we go!" Marcel looked at me as I got to his side. The vampires below ups started to form in a circle, which made me curious about what was going to happen. "Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!" I watched them as they started to fight.  
"My money's on Felicia." I said towards Marcel. "Girls are great fighters." Her looked at me before the fight below us ended.  
"Damn, girl!" Marcel said when he saw that Felicia won. "Not bad!"  
"Told you." I said before her neck was snapped. '_Oh crap'_ I thought when I saw Klaus next to Elijah. Klaus only looked at me for a second before looking at Marcel.  
"Good evening! I'd like a word." He said.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel asked them, obviously angered.  
"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs." Elijah said to Marcel as he glanced at all the vampires. "We've come here for the girl." I looked at Klaus, not knowing if he meant me or someone else. "Give her to us or ... we kill everyone here. Starting with you."  
"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into my home and making demands." Marcel said to them.  
"Your home, is it?" Klaus asked Marcel, finally taking his eyes off of me.  
"The girl! I will not ask again."  
"I assume you're talking about Hayley?" Marcel asked Elijah. "Yea high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? Cuz Luna's here of her own free will, so it can't be her." Klaus looked back at me.  
"Leave me out of it Marcel." I said as I looked at him. I didn't want to be the reason the two of them fought. Marcel looked at me, like he was thinking about it.  
"Who is Hayley, anyway?" Marcel eventually asked Klaus after looking away from me.  
"She's an old friend." Klaus said and I rolled my eyes. "You know how sentimental I am about old friends."  
"Well, I ain't got her. And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight." I couldn't help but wonder if he paid her a visit while I was at my hotel room. '_I wasn't gone that long'_ I thought. "I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. And, imagine my surprise when I realised that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence." I looked from Marcel back to Klaus and Elijah. The whole summer I knew where they were living, but never told anyone. "Your girl, Hayley, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is: if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?" Klaus looked from Marcel to me.  
"Don't look at me. You know I don't like her." I said before walking back into the room I was in before.

I sat on the bed and let out a sigh. '_What am I going to do?'_ I asked myself. '_When Klaus realizes what I did...'_ It didn't take me too long to realize it didn't matter. Klaus and I weren't together so it shouldn't matter if I had sex with Marcel. I got off the bed and went to the suitcase for a change of clothes.

* * *

After I changed clothes, I fixed my hair and walked down the stairs. My eyes met with Klaus's. He was sitting next to Elijah at a table. It looked like Elijah was saying something but Klaus got up from his chair and started to walk towards me. There was a part of me that wanted to walk away, but it felt like I froze in my spot. He cupped my face and rubbed my cheek with his thumb.  
"You look lovely Luna." He whispered like no one else could hear us. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't know what to say. I held his wrist with one of my hands and pulled it away.  
"I'm tired Nik." I whispered before forcing myself to walk away.

I walked to a table and sat down. It was true when I said I was tired, but it was because I didn't get a lot of sleep. If I told him that he could easily figure out why I didn't get much sleep. I was still a little drunk from last night, but I could handle it. Klaus sat in his spot next to Elijah. His eyes stayed on me, but I tried not to look at him. We both knew I wasn't over him even though I was still pissed about what he did with Hayley. I forced myself out of my thoughts when Marcel walked in with some people following him. I decided to listen in on his conversation with Klaus and Elijah.  
"_You know, Elijah, I liked you better in that box. But Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch."_ I looked over at the guys, just to see their faces._ "And, since I control all the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine's the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she's your girl."_ Marcel turned around and started to walk towards me. _  
"Where are you going?"_ Klaus asked him, which made him stop and turn back. _  
"I hate to cut this short, but the sun's coming up soon. My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I have got a city to run. I leave you to track down your lost sheep."_

Marcel walked towards me and stood near the table.  
"What are your plans for the day?" He asked and my eyes looked back at Klaus. It looked like he was focused on talking with Sabine. I held back a sigh and looked at Marcel.  
"I think I'm going to sleep." I said to him.  
"Did I wear you out?" He said and I shook my head.  
"I have much more energy than that. I'm tired and I need to sleep off the drinking." He got closer to me and bent down a little.  
"I'll see you later then." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. Marcel walked away and I couldn't help but look towards Klaus. I could barely see his face, but what I could see showed that he heard the conversation.

* * *

After a few minutes I decided to get up and walk over to Klaus. His eyes went from the map in front of him to me. I looked at him for a few seconds but then looked at the map.  
"Where is she?" I asked Sabine, semi-ignoring Klaus.  
"She's in the backcountry." Sabine said after the blood stopped moving. "Way up, past Houma, deep in the bayou."  
"I don't suppose you could be more precise?" Elijah asked and I could hear some worry in his voice.  
"What's the matter, Elijah? You're worried a bit of splashing about in the bog might ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus asked his brother.  
"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside." Elijah said and I found myself smirking.  
"There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments." Sophie said. "If Hayley went out that far, chances are she went to find them."  
"Clearly, she hopes to make the acquaintance of more like herself. I suppose our company wasn't good enough for her."  
"Maybe she just doesn't like you." I said to Klaus and he looked at me. "When are we going?"  
"We?" Klaus asked me with curiosity. "I thought you don't like her."  
"I don't." I honestly said. "I just don't want to stay here all day."  
"Bored of Marcel already?" Klaus asked and I just rolled my eyes.  
"If you two are done..." Elijah started to say as he stood up "...we have to find Hayley." He started to walk out and I decided to follow him. Klaus followed behind me and I could feel him stare at my ass.

* * *

We all went to the bayou using Elijah's car. They sat in the front while I sat in the back seat. I knew I fell asleep because I started to have a dream about Klaus. At first I thought that I was dreaming about him on my own, but then I realized that he was doing it. I didn't bother changing it at all because I needed my sleep. It was a nice dream because we were happy, The dream ended when the car stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the two of them getting out.  
"Wait for me." I mumbled as I unbuckled my seatbelt. Klaus sped around and opened my door.  
"I was going to let you sleep love." He said before holding out his hand. I looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. I could feel his smile as he helped me out of the car.  
"I would have woken up from that dream anyway." I gave him a look, making him realize that I knew he gave me the dream.  
"It wasn't that bad." Klaus said and I looked away, hoping he wouldn't realize how it made me feel.

I stepped away from Klaus and towards Elijah, who was walking ahead of us.  
"You seem quite determined to find the little wolf." Klaus said to Elijah as I got closer to him.  
"If I'm moving too fast for you, Niklaus, you're welcome to wait in the car." Elijah said without looking back. "Do be certain to leave the windows down." I smiled and was glad that Klaus couldn't see it.  
"Ah, so I've touched a nerve?" Klaus asked his brother. "You've begun to admire this girl. Perhaps that's why you've been barking orders since your return, hoping to impress Hayley by assuming the role of family patriarch."  
"Be nice to your brother." I said before they both stopped.  
"If you're going to insist on treating her like a walking incubator, then that's your mistake." Elijah said to Klaus. I turned around and was going to say something to them, but then I smelled something.  
"What is it?" Klaus asked me, but I was focused on what I was smelling.  
"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked me before I sped away.

* * *

The scent lead me to a vehicle that was abandoned. There was pieces of clothing all over the back. I picked them up to get a good sniff from it. In a few seconds, Klaus and Elijah appeared. Klaus started to smell the clothing to, obviously because he could tell who it was. We both looked at each other, knowing who the stuff belonged to.  
"This vehicle reeks of someone I thought we were rid of..." Klaus looked at Elijah "...Tyler Lockwood." I said along with him.  
"And why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley?"  
"I tried to kill him." I said to Elijah, answering his question. "He knows how it would affect me to see how hurt Klaus would be if something happened to Hayley." Out the corner of my eye I could see Klaus looking at me.  
"Why do I suspect there is more to it than that?" Elijah asked the both of us.  
"Back when I had the means to sire hybrids, he was my first. Although, I didn't give him much choice in the matter." Klaus said to Elijah. I was going to interrupt him since I was his first hybrid, but I was never sired to him. "He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned my other hybrids against me. I couldn't have that, so I massacred the lot of them. Tyler ran like a coward before I could finish him off."  
"You didn't give him much of a choice." I said, remembering what he told me after that happened.  
"Anything else that you would like to share?" Elijah asked.  
"Well, there was this business with his mum." Klaus said like it was no big deal.  
"You killed his mother. Wonderful."  
"He needed to be taught a lesson!"  
"Plus after Tyler unsired the hybrids, they killed my mom." I said to Elijah, remembering that moment like it just happened. I could feel Klaus look at me, so I looked at him. We just stared at each other for a few moments before I sped off to look for Tyler.

* * *

After I put some distance between me and Klaus, I stopped running. I walked, trying to sense where Tyler was.  
"Tyler, come on out." I said, hoping that he could hear me. "Better I find you than Klaus." I walked around, keeping myself alert. "You can't hide all day." There was some sounds behind me, which made me turn around. The person didn't take me off guard because I slammed them into a tree. "What the hell are you doing with Hayley?" I asked Tyler with anger.  
"Why do you care?" He asked me. "You don't even like her."  
"Really? Whatever gave you that clue?" I asked with sarcasm.  
"Do you know she's carrying Klaus's child?" I chose not to say anything to him. "Did you know he could make more hybrids with the child's blood? He could create an army and take over the city in days."  
"He wouldn't do that." I said, not believing Tyler.  
"Do you really think that Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies, all of a sudden wants to be a daddy? He always has an ulterior motive."  
"Not always."  
"Really? Why do you think he kept you close? To make up for turning you? For killing your father?" I sped towards him, but he dodged me. He tried to hit me, but I grabbed his wrist and pushed him against a tree. My arm pressed against his neck, holding him.  
"Don't bring my father into this." I warned Tyler. "What are you doing with Hayley?"  
"I'm going to kill her." I pressed my arm harder on his neck. "Something you've been wanting to do for a while."  
"I've never wanted to kill her." Tyler somehow got me off guard and pushed me off of him. He punched me and I punched him back. He grabbed my wrist and held me against a tree like I did with him.  
"He had sex with her and got her pregnant. How can you not want her dead?"  
"Because I..."  
"Love him? News flash, if he he got her pregnant... he doesn't love you." I kneed Tyler in between his legs and tackled him.

Tyler and I rolled down a small hill where we kept fighting.  
"I'm older than you." I said as I held him beneath me. "You can't win."  
"It doesn't matter." He said before squeezing out from under me. We both stood up and faced each other. "Klaus is going to sire more hybrids. Remember what happened the last time he had hybrids?" I made my hands into fists.  
"That was because of you, not him." I sped towards Tyler, but he dodged me before sticking a stake in my side. I yelled in pain before he kicked me, making me land face first into the ground. He flipped me over and held me.  
"Klaus ruined your life, our lives. He forced us to turn and ruined our families. He might have a soft spot for you, but he's never going to change." I couldn't help but look at Tyler. '_He has a point'_ I thought.  
"You're right." I whispered to him. "He did ruin our lives."  
"It'll never change. He'll keep on running lives until we find a way to stop him."  
"That's where you're wrong." I said before the stake from my side and stabbing him. "He can change. I've seen it." I pushed him off of me before standing up. I kicked him before he could stand up, which made him groan in pain. He sped up and I quickly held him against a tree again. I put my hand in his chest and wrapped my fingers around his heart. "Feel that? That's my hand around your heart. One wrong move, one wrong word and I'll pull it out without a second thought."  
"Do it!" He practically yelled. "You'll be just like him." I squeezed his heart a little bit, but not hard enough to break it.  
"Luna..." Out the corner of my eyes I could see Klaus. I didn't take my eyes off of Tyler, not wanting him to get away.  
"I am my own person." I said to Tyler and made him look at me with my free hand. "You don't know how much I want to kill you for what you did. If it wasn't for you, my mom would still be alive." I just stood there, forcing him to look at me while my other hand was still around his heart. "But I'm not that type of person." I pulled my hand out, but kept him against the tree. "You'll get what you deserve." I pushed him towards Klaus and sped away.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Luna laid on the bed, covered with blankets up to her neck. She was sleeping, despite what had happened to her. Klaus stood at the doorway and just looked at her. She was his sleeping beauty. The one person that always had his side, even if they weren't together. Klaus kept his eyes on him as he quietly stepped into the room and towards the bed. He gently brushed his fingers down her cheek, feeling her skin. There was a part of him that wanted to wake her, to make sure she was okay after what happened in the bayou. He also just wanted her to sleep since she said herself that she was tired. Klaus bent down and gave a small kiss on her cheek.  
"Have a good sleep love." He whispered before reluctantly walking towards the hall. He was just glad that she come back and sleep in his house to sleep and nowhere else.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have a fight between Luna and Tyler because of the unresolved anger from her TVD season 4 events (Love Changes Things). There were different ways the fight could have ended, but I think it came out pretty well. I also wanted some mini-Kluna scenes because of all the marluna scenes from the last chapter.**

**~ Did you like what I did with Luna's POV? I put that little bit of General POV at the end to give the chapter a decent ending.**

**~ I'm going to re-watch the next episode (The River In Reverse) to help me decide more of Luna's part in the episode. I know some scenes, but there are other parts that I'm still deciding on. Your ideas are welcome if you have any (:**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	7. The River In Reverse

**~ I'm getting disappointed on the number of reviews this story is getting. I thought with updating it once a week, that the story would get more reviews.**

**~ Hopefully you think this is a good chapter even though it could have been better. It's different than how I originally had planned, but it's still a good chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes as I yawned. The sun shined into the room, which made me think I slept all day. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in my hotel room, or the room I picked out at Marcel's. After I slowly sat up, I realized where I was. '_Klaus's house'_' I looked around the room. '_He went back to my hotel room'_ I thought when I saw some of my clothes on a pile. '_He still cares'_ I couldn't help but smile as I slowly got out of the bed and walked to the connected bathroom. '_Even my other stuff'_ I let out a sigh, not knowing what to really think. '_What if I don't stay?'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. '_Don't worry about it'_ I told myself as I closed the door so I could take a shower.

* * *

After I was done with the shower, I changed into some of the clothes that Klaus had left out for me. It made me start to regret breaking up, but I couldn't deal with everything. I'm usually strong but I couldn't deal with having a constant reminder of what he did. '_Maybe things could be different'_ I thought as I walked down the stairs.

I could smell food, which made me curious. I followed the scent and found Klaus sitting at a table with his sister. There was food in the middle of the table with three places set. They each had their own plate so I assumed the third plate was for me.  
"Good morning love." Klaus said which made me look at him. He had some fresh blood at the corner of his mouth. "Did you sleep well?" Instead of answering him, I looked at the food that was on the table. '_Some of my favorite's'_ I thought.  
"Did you move back in?" Rebecca asked, which made me look at her.  
"No." I said to her. "I just slept here last night, that's all. Moving back in is not in my plans."  
"Is your hotel room that comfortable?" Klaus asked me. I chose not to answer because I there was a list of reasons why I didn't want to move back in with him. He held his glass filled with blood towards me. "Want a drink?" I took his glass and drank the whole thing.  
"I haven't had any for a few days."  
"Marcel not feeding you?" I rolled my eyes at Klaus.  
"Leave Marcel out of it." I decided to sit in the chair just because I was hungry. "I've just been...distracted." The memory of Marcel and I having sex flashed in my head. I practically dug into the food and stuffed it down my throat. "Why did you make my favorites?" I asked with a mouthful of food.  
"He thinks if he does things for you, you'll go back to him." Rebecca said and I couldn't help but look at Klaus. He looked from me to his sister, but I knew what she said was the truth. I held back a sigh and just ate the food.  
"He thought the same thing when I had no humanity." I said after the food went down my throat.  
"It worked before." Klaus said, but I didn't look at him.  
"You didn't have someone pregnant before." I looked at him, letting him know how much it hurt me. Klaus's eyes were saying he was sorry and it softened my attitude a little. '_I still can't...'_ I thought before my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Marcel wondering where I was.  
"Is that our good friend Marcel?" Klaus asked but I didn't answer. I texted Marcel back telling him that I was out doing stuff. '_Just incase he would check the hotel room'_ I thought.  
"Does it matter if it is?"  
"He's been mysteriously silent... avoiding me, some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear. Along with all of those sweet nothings."  
"It sounds like you're just jealous." Klaus and I just looked at each other. "We don't talk about you."  
"Your conversations must get so boring."  
"Not really." I said with a smirk before stuffing more food in my mouth.

The three of us didn't say anything for a few minutes. I just ate my food and avoided looking at Klaus. I knew he stared at me for a little bit because I could feel his eyes on me.  
"Out with it Rebecca." Klaus eventually said.  
"What?" She asked, obviously faking innocence. .  
"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes. My saintly noble brother lies writhing in agony in the bayou, victim of my bastard-brother's-bite, when just one or two drops of his blood would ease his pain." I tried not to be shocked from what Klaus just said.  
"On the contrary, Nik, I am simply enjoying my breaky waiting for Elijah's healthy return."  
"Oh, come on Rebecca, you've been giving me the devil's eye all morning." Klaus said and I chose not to interrupt the two of them. "Out with it."  
"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to Elijah, I will end up on the wrong side of your toxic hybrid teeth."  
"Poppycock! I would never bite you. Elijah made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. He deserves a day or two of discomfort. Besides, you know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger." I rolled my eyes and continued eating, pretending that I wasn't listening to their conversation.  
"There is something fundamentally wrong with you." Rebecca said before leaving the room. I couldn't help but look at Klaus to see that he was hurt from his sister's words.

"Do you have more blood?" I asked, trying to change what he was thinking about. "I'm still thirsty."  
"I'll give you anything you want love." He motioned the woman behind him. She stood between me and Klaus. "Fresh for you." He smirked and I looked at the woman's wrist. I let out a sigh and let my fangs come out before biting into her wrist. My mind was telling me to drain all of the blood from her, but I knew that it was a bad idea. It was hard to fight against that thought but I forced myself to stop drinking when I felt like I had enough. I wiped the blood from my mouth and Klaus looked at me.  
"What?"  
"You look lovely."  
"Don't try to flirt Nik." I said to him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...I...It makes me think that everything is normal between us when it's not." He reached over the table and grabbed my hand.  
"I just want to see you smile." He genuinely said, which caught me off guard. "I want to make you happy." I couldn't help but give him a small smile, which was reflected on his face. "There's a lot I need to make up for."  
"Yeah, there is."  
"All I need is a chance love." I took my hand from his and looked away from him.  
"One day." I said after a few minutes. "I'll give you one day and at the end, I'll decide if you get another chance."  
"I'll have to make today worth it." I looked at Klaus to see him smirking. Instead of saying to say anything, I chose to keep quiet.  
"You're off to a good start." I said after a few minutes. I stood up from the chair and walked to the backyard.

* * *

'_I should probably tell him'_ I thought. In my mind I knew that I would give him another chance. I knew I had something going on with Marcel, but Klaus deserved at least one chance. '_Even if he did what he did'_ I took my heels off and sat with my feet in the pool. '_I need some time alone'_ Klaus would spend all day trying to get another chance, so I needed some time to prepare myself for what he would do.

* * *

I spent a while outside before I decided to go back in. I didn't know where Klaus was so I had to look for him. He wasn't in the room I stayed in or in his room. I listened for him and just started to walk.  
"_They have all forsaken me."_ I could hear Klaus's voice but I didn't know who he was talking to._ "My siblings are as deceitful in disease just as my parents ever were. Accusing me of using my baby for my own gain, trusting others before their own blood."  
"Would a laptop kill you?"_ My eyes widened when I heard Cami's voice. I had to force myself not to speed to see what was going on. _  
"That typewriter was good enough for Hemingway."_ Klaus said. _  
"I see the resemblance."_ Cami said to him._ "Booze and random acts of violence."  
"Elijah and Rebecca have cut to the quick with their vicious lies about me. And all I've done is tried to win this battle of wills over Marcel's control of the quarter in order to reclaim our home. Type, please!"_  
"_What's the point? You just repeat the same thing over and over again. Rebecca's out to get you. Elijah's out to get you. Is there anyone who isn't plotting your downfall?_" I sped to the doorway and saw Klaus look towards me.  
"I'm not." I said and it made her look towards me. "What's going on?"  
"I've compelled her to type my story." Klaus said to me.  
"And how long has it been going on?" I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.  
"Since just before the masquerade ball." Klaus said and I didn't know what to say. "You can go." He said as he looked at Cami. She looked from Klaus to me before gathering her things and leaving.  
"Were you using her to spy on me?" I asked Klaus after Cami was out of earshot. He didn't have to say anything for me to know his reaction. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Say something." He said before I slowly opened my eyes.  
"I told you I would give you a day." I looked straight at him. "At the end of the day I'll tell you what I think." He walked closer to me and when he was in arm's reach, I took his glass from him. "No more for you." I said before downing the rest of the glass.

* * *

After a while Klaus wanted to meet someone so I went with him. I stayed outside when he went into a garage. I didn't want to know what he was up to because I had a feeling that I wouldn't like it. It was nice to be outside because it felt calming. '_I've been inside so much'_ It felt needed because of everything I've been doing.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the feeling of the sun. I could feel hands on my waist and I knew they were Klaus's.  
"If you don't move your hands, I'll move them." I whispered to him.  
"I thought you love this." He started to move his hands down.  
"Just because I'm giving you a day, doesn't mean you have to be all flirty." I put my hands on his and took them off. "It went fast in there." I turned to face Klaus. "Is something wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong love." He cupped my face. "Just business." Klaus put kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. "Everything will be okay." I opened my eyes and looked into his. He slipped his hand into one of mine before we started to walk.

* * *

Klaus and I just walked around for a while and enjoyed each other's company. Him compelling Cami stuck in my mind, but I didn't let him know that. I think there was a part of him that knew but he didn't say anything. I tried not to think about that though because I wanted to give him the day to see if he would get another chance. It was obvious to me that he really wanted another chance and was getting impatient for an answer. I was going to make him wait even though I might end up changing my answer.

He eventually had to do something and left me alone. I knew he was doing something involving Marcel even though he didn't say it. He went into the compound alone, but kept it a secret why. I wanted to be a part of what he was doing, but I felt like I knew why he was leaving me out of it. I didn't listen in on what Klaus was doing, even though I could hear some of the stuff that was going on. There were whistle sounds, which put me on slight alert as I listened in a little more. I could hear Klaus and Marcel talking but then I heard fighting. I tried to hold myself back from going in there but I couldn't hold myself back.

I sped in and saw vampires holding Klaus. They were beating him up. I looked at Marcel to see Rebecca standing next to him. They were just watching the vampires beating up Klaus. '_How could they?'_ I asked myself before joining the fight. I fought the vampires that were trying to fight Klaus. The vampires that ended up fighting me instead of Klaus, I didn't kill. Some of them I knew so I couldn't kill them. I just snapped their necks so they couldn't fight against me or Klaus. It was easy to fight them but I could tell they were getting to me. I kept fighting as much as I could without killing anyone, but it was beginning to get difficult. One of the vampires took me by surprise and held my arms behind my back. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. I knew that they were the amber color that all wolves had. The fighting became more even but they were still getting the best of me.  
"Enough!" Marcel yelled and everyone stopped fighting. The vampires that were near me took a step back. I looked at Marcel, who was bending down to pick up a coin.  
"Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me." Klaus said as he walked through the group of vampires and towards Marcel. Marcel tossed the coin towards Klaus.  
"There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you." Marcel said to Klaus. "You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." I couldn't help but look at Marcel who just kept looking at Klaus.

* * *

After all the fighting ended, Marcel went on the second floor and looked down at everybody. I joined him, not wanting to be alone. He looked at me and I just held his hand as we both looked down. Diego and some others where covering the dead vampires and pouring alcohol on them.  
"Looking at what you've wrought?" Klaus asked Marcel as he joined us.  
"Look, if you're gonna kill me let's get this over with." Marcel said to him.  
"Why would I kill you?" Klaus asked him. "You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them, you'd have anarchy. And I don't think Luna would let that happen." I couldn't help but look between Marcel and Klaus. '_He can tell'_ I thought towards Klaus. "I would, however, like to talk about accommodations. Your living quarters, for example. I believe they used to be mine."  
"You want this, fine. It's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear. You will never have this: loyalty. You can't buy it, you can't own it, you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson, but this I learned myself. And it is something that you will never know. Enjoy your kingdom." Marcel let go of my hand and walked away. I let out a sigh and looked back down at the Diego. He let the vampires on fire, which really set the night in my mind.  
"I believe you deserve another chance." I honestly said to Klaus. "But I don't know if now is the time for us to try it out." Klaus put his hand on top of mine and stayed silent. "Everything with Hayley and finding out that you've been doing with Cami..." I didn't know how to continue what I was saying. "I think we need a little break from being a couple before we trying being a couple again."  
"We haven't been together in months."  
"I know, but that's when I wasn't giving you another chance." I said before finally looking at him. "We...I need some time before we get back together." I reluctantly walked away from him, thinking about everything that happened during the day.

* * *

I took a shower in the bathroom that was attached to the room I picked out. It let me clear my mind and feel clean after the fighting. I walked out in my blue robe to see Marcel in the room.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked me.  
"I'm okay." I said with a small smile. "The day definitely wasn't what I was expecting." I walked towards the bed and laid on it. Marcel laid on top of the blankets next to me, which felt a little weird.  
"Why did you fight?"  
"I don't know." I honestly told him. "There's a part of me that wanted to help him, even if he was trying to keep me out of things." Marcel brushed some hair behind my ear. "What was the thing with the coin?"  
"Klaus said whoever picked up the coin, he wouldn't kill because they would be with him." I looked at Marcel as he talked to me. "I didn't want any more of my guys to die and I did it for you."  
"For me?"  
"I could see that you were in trouble even though you were fighting hard."  
"So you picked up the coin and handed over your rule to Klaus to help me?" I couldn't help but smile in disbelief. "You're not king anymore because of me." Marcel gave me a small kiss.  
"I'll still feel like a king if you're my girl..."

* * *

**~ I decided to leave the chapter how it ended for two reasons. One was so I could update and the other one was as a mini-cliffhanger. Luna's answer will be in the next chapter as a small flashback in the beginning. I'd like to hear what your thoughts are on Marluna (Marcel/Luna) and Kluna (Klaus/Luna).**

**~ What do you think Luna's part should be in the next chapter? Should she stay at the compound and have scenes with Hayley, go with Marcel and Klaus, hang out with Davina, help Elijah and Rebecca with the wolf situation, or something else?**

**~ I'm also updating Down The Rabbit Hole soon so if you haven't read and reviewed that story, please do (:**

**~ I'm not going to update this story until there is at least 3 helpful/constructive reviews on this chapter.**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	8. Reigning Pain Of New Orleans

**~ Sorry about the late update. Hopefully what is in the chapter will make up for it. If not, the next few chapters should (depending on how fast I am able to get them out).  
~ Thanks or all the reviews on the last chapter! (: It helped me decide on what to do with this chapter involving Luna.**

_BloodMoonWanes: I'm glad that you liked the chapter. It wasn't one of my favorites to write, but I got some of the scenes that I wanted to write. There is a way I can have her hang out around Marcel in the next chapter and still hang out with Davina._

_smkbaby123: Eventually Luna and Hayley will become friends. I want it to happen before the season 1 finale but some things will have to happen with Luna before then. There will be more scenes with Luna and Davina because they are kind of friends now. I want them to be friends because they each need some in the story._

_daryllover: I wanted to have small Kluna scenes even though they aren't back together yet. There's about 8ish chapters before Klaus and Luna officially get back together. It will be a big chapter for the both of them considering what episode it happens in. The scene at the end wasn't planned at all but it just came out when I was writing. I'm glad it paid off though (: I can think of things to do with Luna in the next chapter, more than the two parts I already had planned. It should hopefully be a better chapter than the last one so I'm looking forward to writing it (: Hopefully the triangle will develop more before Kluna gets officially back together._

_Psycho17: I don't think that Luna necessarily gave Klaus a brush off. She was deeply hurt when she found out that Hayley was/is pregnant with his child. It will take some time before she is over it, if she can even get over it. Luna will learn to deal with that, especially since she will be giving Klaus another chance. They will be together again and in this story, but I'm not going to say when. The two of them will have a hook-up though before they officially get back together. Marcel likes Luna and even though they won't say 'I love you' to each other they kind of care for each other. This season is a triangle with Klaus/Luna/Marcel. I have to have some Marluna scenes because of that. Marcel is kind of getting Luna to open up after what happened between her and Klaus. In a way he is semi-helping her get back with Klaus even though you have to look between a lot of line to see that. I know that deep down in Luna, she wants to be back with Klaus but she just doesn't want her heart to be broken again...not to mention I think she still loves Kol even though it was never said out loud. It's a lot for her to deal with. Luna is already living at the compound and it's where the last chapter ended. I have ideas where Luna will be around Marcel and Klaus for most of the chapter but also have scenes with Davina. I know when I get to ep 12 (Dance Back From The Grave). _

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I opened my eyes and saw Marcel sleeping peacefully next to me. I wasn't sure how to feel about what happened between us. It felt like it was a shock to me. '_How could I do this?'_ I asked myself. '_After everything that happened with Nik...'_ I held back a sigh, not wanting to wake Marcel up. My eyes looked and saw that his hand was close to mine. He was also only covered over his waist area by the blanket. '_Great'_ I thought before trying to sneak out of the bed.

I went to my bathroom and closed the door behind me. '_What am I doing?'_ I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes. '_Give them both a chance'_ I thought.I took a deep breath before starting the shower.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. I looked at Marcel, who was still laying in the bed. He was away and still had the blanket over the bottom half of his body.  
"See something you like?" He asked with a smirk. I didn't know what to say so I just shrugged and walked to the dresser. There was hands on my waist and I knew that they were Marcel's. He slowly brought his hands up my waist, to the top of the towel. "You'd look so much better without this." He whispered in my ear. His fingers traced the top of the towel before my hands stopped him.  
"Not this early." I said. The truth was I didn't want to while I was thinking about what was going on. "Maybe later." He slowly moved his hand down, back to my waist. Marcel kissed my neck before walking away. He walked into the bathroom and purposely left the door open. I just let out a sigh as I tried to find something to wear.

I ended up wearing a dress, which I didn't wear often. I was more of a jeans and Tshirt type of person.

* * *

I was sitting at a long table, across from Marcel. Underneath the table, I could tell that he was trying to play footsie...although that also could have been Klaus. He was sitting at the end of the table, which was technically between me and Marcel. It was awkward because I could tell that the both of them were trying to have eye sex with me. I tried to avoid their gaze before Klaus started to tap his glass with his fork. Everyone that was talking became silent and looked at him.  
"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift... immortality." Klaus said as he looked at everyone at the table. "After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties.." I could tell that he was looking at me, but I didn't think that the others noticed "..and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." A group of humans came to the table and stood between each vampire. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The humans cut their wrists and let it fill our champagne glasses. "Our victories, and our defeats." Klaus and Marcel looked at each other and it made me want to know what they were thinking.  
"To New Orleans." Diego said as he raised his glass. I looked towards him and held mine.  
"To New Orleans!" Klaus said and everyone else raise their glasses.  
"New Orleans." Everyone else said, but I stayed quiet. I took a sip from my glass and took in the taste of the blood.  
"I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership..." Klaus started to say "...and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires."  
"What about her?" Diego asked as he pointed to Hayley. I didn't look towards her because I knew what I would feel. "The wolf."  
"Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address." Klaus said before he started to walk towards Hayley. I sunk in my chair a little bit before realizing Marcel was trying to play footsie underneath the table. I tried to hide a small smile as I played it back. "As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child." Klaus said once he stood behind Hayley. "Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect." I rolled my eyes. '_He knows I won't'_ I thought. If I don't like someone, I won't show them respect. "However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids." I looked up at Marcel, not knowing that he was able to create more hybrids. "I assure you I do not."  
"Father of the year." Hayley said sarcastically.  
"It appears I will have to earn your trust." Klaus started to walk back to his chair. "Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how I can I sire any hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?" I looked at Klaus, not believing that he was talking about a regional genocide.  
"What? Klaus, no!" Hayley said, obviously not liking that Klaus wanted to kill the werewolves.  
"So eat, drink and be merry. And tonight, I suggest you have yourselves a little wolf hunt." Klaus said to the vampires at the table as he ignored Hayley. "Go ahead, have fun. Kill them all!"

* * *

I wanted to talk to Klaus about him wanting to kill the wolves. I wasn't related to them, but werewolves had to stick together. On my way I was grabbed and forced against a wall. When I was able to see who it was, I saw Marcel. He started to kiss down my neck.  
"You know...we could do it now..." He whispered and I knew what he was talking about.  
"Not with all the other vampires listening in." I said as I pushed him off of me.

I walked around him and continued to walk to the room klaus was in. Without looking, I knew that Marcel was following me. I went into the room where Klaus was and waited for Marcel to catch up.  
"Cami." Marcel said with surprise as he got to my side. "What are you doing here?"  
"My question exactly." She said towards Klaus.  
"Oh, it's quite alright." Klaus said to us with a glass in his hand. "She knows."  
"She does?" Marcel asked as he looked at Cami.  
"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. "She knows we're vampires."  
"But don't worry, he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave." Cami said to Marcel. "That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm losing my damn mind to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac." I tried to hold back a chuckle, but failed.  
"What?" I asked Klaus when he looked at me. "You are an immortal egomaniac." He smirked at me before Marcel spoke up.  
"You compelled her to spy on us." Marcel said in realization. "And here I thought you were really her friend..."  
"So did I." Cami said to Marcel.  
"To be clear, I only compelled you to spy on them." Klaus said to Cami. "The friendship was real." He looked at me and I gave him a small smile.  
"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Cami asked Klaus, breaking the silence. "Compelling the poor naive bartender. Look what I found: real me, not your compelled therapist." She gave Klaus a photo and he looked at it.  
"Actually I prefer '_devoted stenographer..._' " Klaus said after a few minutes.  
"You think this is funny, messing with my mind?" Cami asked him. "My sanity is not a joke!"  
"No, love. I don't believe it is." Klaus stepped closer to Cami. "You never found this. You will remember nothing of our life as vampires when you leave here, do you understand?" Cami nodded from the compulsion. "I think that just about does it for the day. You may go." Cami gathered all of her stuff and left.

I just looked at Klaus, not saying anything. I was going to talk to him about the wolves, but I knew Marcel wasn't going to leave the room. Klaus looked at me, almost like he expected me to say something. I just shook my head before walking out of the room.

* * *

I walked down the hall, but was pulled aside by Hayley.  
"I know you don't like me, but you have to talk to Klaus." She said. "The wolves in the bayou are my family and he wants to kill them..."  
"What makes you think he'll listen to me?" I asked.  
"He loves you...he'll listen."  
"Why would I do something for you?" I asked her.  
"Because neither one of us asked for this life..." She said to me "...and from one werewolf to another, please." I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes.  
"I'll see what I can do." I said before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Marcel asked me if I wanted to go with him and Klaus to tell Davina know that she's moving in with us. I didn't want to be stuck in the compound all day. Marcel stayed near me, which I could tell that Klaus didn't like. I showed up at the doorway first, waiting for Davina to notice me. She looked to the side and saw me.  
"Luna." She said with a smile.  
"Hey." I said with a smile back. "Painting?" I asked as I carefully walked in. "I know a good painter...but his ego..." I laughed a little before Marcel walked in. He started talking about moving Davina into the compound.  
"You're gonna love it at the compound." Marcel said to her as she painted. "I already got the best room in the place picked out."  
"I can't leave." Davina said. "Remember what happened last time?"  
"I know about your deal with Elijah." Marcel said, cutting straight to the point. "We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us."  
"Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon." I could Klaus say from behind us. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at Klaus's voice. "I see you're an artist. Wonderful! I look forward to witnessing your many talents."  
"Was this his idea?" Davina asked Marcel with some anger.  
"Davina, please. I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me." Klaus said and I couldn't help but look at him.  
"It sounds like you and him are boyfriends." I wasn't sure if he looked impressed or a little mad so I looked away. Klaus walked in and stood between me and Marcel. I could feel his hand purposely rub against my back.  
"We have a meeting to attend downstairs." He said to Marcel before walking away.  
"I'll get someone to pick up your things." Marcel said to Davina. "We'll get you settled in right. Trust me." Marcel looked at me and I knew he wanted me to join him.  
"I'll stay here." I said to him. "Us girls can bond." I looked to Davina and gave her a small smile. Marcel walked out and left me with Davina.

When we knew that Marcel was downstairs, Davina looked at me.  
"Do you trust them?" She asked me.  
"I trust Klaus more than I do Marcel." I said after a few moments. "But you do know Marcel better than I do. I'm sure you can trust them." Davina just looked sad. "I'll help you pack if you want. Better me than one of the others..." Davina gave me a small smile and finished up her painting. I carefully helped her pack her things and talked with her.

* * *

It got late after I helped Davina move in, so I was walking to my room. I walked past a room and out the corner of my eye, I noticed Klaus.  
"Luna..." He said, which made me stop and look towards him. Klaus stood up and started to walk towards me.  
"Hi." I said, almost like I was shy. "How was your day?" I asked as he cupped my face. Instead of saying anything, he rubbed his thumb against my cheek. "That bad?" I asked and he gave me a small smile. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I let out a deep breath before he looked in my eyes.  
"I'm glad you're safe." He said in a whisper before going back to his chair. I just looked at him for a few minutes before going to my room.

* * *

When I walked into my room, I saw that Marcel was waiting on my bed.  
"Long time no see." He said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the bathroom to take off my make-up. Marcel appeared in the mirror from speeding next to me. "You don't need that stuff." He said in a whisper before cupping my face.

Marcel gently rubbed my cheek and I couldn't help but look in his eyes. He started to lean in but I went for it. Our lips touched as I put my hands on his hips. He slowly pulled away and I just looked in his eyes. I was going to say something but his lips crashed on mine before I could. I found myself slowly guiding him to my bed. He picked me up and gently laid me on the bed. I just watched him as he slowly crawled over me before planting kisses down my neck. His hands slowly roamed underneath my dress, which made my heart beat faster.  
"Take it slow." I whispered into his ear and he smirked going slower.

* * *

**~ Hopefully we can continue the amount of reviews on this story like the last chapter got. I hope that I don't have to ask for reviews again in order to get them.**

**~ There are a lot of scenes that I cut from this chapter to get it updated, but I hope you still liked it.**

**~ What have you been thinking of Luna's POV? Do you like it? Want General POV chapters or a mix of both?**

**~ The next chapter are ep 10 &amp; 11 Casket Girls and Apres Moi, Le Deluge. I will also be doing a crossover to the TVD 100th episode (500 yrs of Solitude). I know that in the next two chapters (ep 10 &amp; 11) that there will be more friendship moments between Luna/Davina and Luna/Rebecca. For sure there will be Marluna and Kluna scenes. There are other scenes that can be added that I would like to hear your ideas on.**  
**~ The crossover to the 100th TVD episode might not have anyone in the Mystic Falls group, but I might have the scene where Damon is drinking at the Grill when Matt and Jeremy show up. There will be a big moment in that chapter but you will just have to wait and see (:**  
**~ If you have any ideas about what could go on in those three episodes with Luna, please share (:**

_**R&amp;R 'till the next update**_


	9. Casket Girls

**~ Please remember that long helpful reviews help the most with muse and quicker updated.**

**~ I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been doing a lot of role-plays that have gotten most of my attention, that and work.**  
**~ Hopefully this chapter will get more than the two the last one got. The more reviews and the more helpful they are, the more likely I am able to update sooner.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I woke up to Marcel next to me. It took me a few minutes to realize our bodies were tangled together. I smiled a little and slowly untangled my legs from his. Marcel must of noticed because he started to move.  
"We should wake up like this every morning." He mumbled before he started to move so he could face me.  
"You'd get sick of me." I said and had a small smile.  
"I doubt that." He said and I smiled.  
"Give it time." I patted his face before getting out the bed. I walked into the bathroom, fully aware that Marcel was looking at my naked body before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

After I got dressed, I went shopping with Rebecca. It was nice because we haven't much time together since the masquerade ball. I wanted to tell her that Marcel and I have slept together but also tell her that Klaus and I are getting better.  
"Becca...what would you think if Marcel and I slept together?" I asked, careful of what words I said.  
"That wouldn't happen." She said without looking at me because she was looking at dresses. Rebecca looked at me after a little bit and I looked away. "It did?" She asked just from my reaction.  
"A couple of times." I said, not looking at her because I knew her and Marcel had something in the past. "I don't know what to do about it though, cuz of Nik." I said and out the corner of my eyes, I could see Rebecca smile. When I looked at her, she just looked away and pretended that I didn't see her smile.

* * *

We looked through the dresses together. I found one that I liked, but Rebecca didn't find any.  
"Dull, dreary, hideous..." She thought out loud about each dress. I felt arms wrap around me and I knew they were Marcel's.  
"Talking about the clothes, or something else?" Marcel asked her.  
"Why, is Luna not enough for you?" Rebecca asked him without looking away from the dresses. "This festival might as well be in my honor. Luna and I need proper costumes, so bugger off." I held back a chuckle when Marcel's hands started to massage my sides.  
"You heard her...go away." I said to Marcel, but he didn't move his hands.  
"Make me." He whispered in my ear but I knew Rebecca could still hear. I rolled my eyes and pushed Marcel's arms off of me. His phone rang and he pulled it out.  
"I wonder who that could be." Rebecca said before Marcel answered it.  
"What's up?" Marcel asked.  
"_A bit of an issue._" I could hear Klaus's voice._ "It seems our little bird has flown the coop."_ I was relieved that the issue wasn't me and Marcel together. Marcel and I looked at each other before the three of us left to go back to the compound.

* * *

I went with Marcel to the room Klaus was waiting in. They were standing while I was sitting on a chair.  
"You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know the obvious." Klaus started to say to us. "Our secret weapon has escaped."  
"She's not a weapon." I said to Klaus. "She's a person." Klaus looked at me and I almost wish I could hear what he was thinking.  
"She wouldn't just leave, she knows the witches want her back." Marcel said to us before Elijah walked in.  
"Her violin is missing." Elijah said when he stood in the room. "She may have left of her own volition."  
"What did you say to her in the attic?" Marcel asked Elijah after standing in front of him. "She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic. How do we know you didn't take her?"  
"Because he's the noble one." I said, remembering the words Rebecca used to describe the three of them last year.  
"I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away." Elijah said with a calm tone. "Can I suggest you take a step back?" After a few minutes Marcel turned around. "I can assure you I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense."  
"That child_, _to whom you refer to so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans." Klaus said to Elijah. "If she's fled, what's to stop her from destroying us? In fact, destroying all we've worked for? No, if she's not a friend to this family, then she is our enemy."  
"She's a friend, Klaus." Marcel and I said at the same time.  
"Well for you I hope so." Klaus said as he looked at me. "Luckily I know how to get her back. Follow my lead." Klaus walked out of the room and I followed him.

* * *

"Nik..." I said after I caught up with him when he was in his room. Instead of saying anything, he sped me against his wall and deeply kissed me.  
"You're mine love." He whispered to me before kissing me again. This time he did it with more force and ran his hands down my sides. "Don't forget it." He whispered before walking away. I just stood there and realized that my heart was beating fast. '_He makes me feel so...'_ I took a deep breath, trying to push what just happened to the back of my mind.

When I walked out of his room, I looked down. Rebecca saw me and I knew she had listened in on what just happened. I walked towards the stairs to get away from the guys.  
"Davina walked right out." I said as Hayley walked up to us.  
"Know anything about it?" Rebecca asked Hayley.  
"No, although I did tell her that the witch Elders were dead." Hayley said to Rebecca.  
"Well, why would she care, when the witches tried to kill her in their ritual?" Rebecca asked us.  
"I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated." Hayley said and I couldn't help but look up at the balcony. Klaus was the only one there and he was looking straight at me. I looked down and made myself focus on the conversation with Rebecca and Hayley.  
"So you are the reason she's run off." Rebecca said and I made myself look at Hayley.  
"Hey, I was just telling her the truth." She said to Rebecca. "She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches."  
"Yeah well, I've never been a fan of the boys club." Rebecca looked up at the balcony. "Just wait, Elijah will join them and the three of them will be impossible." Marcel walked out of the room we were in and started talking to Kalus. "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. Just like a modern-day Casket Girl."  
"Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" Hayley asked Rebecca as I kept looking up at the guys.  
"Does it matter? Either way, us girls have got to stick together." I looked at Rebecca and she looked between me and Hayley.  
"The three of us?" I asked as I looked between the two of them. "You think that's such a great idea? You know her and I don't get along." I looked at Rebecca.  
"Sometimes what's more important than who you're fighting is who you're fighting against." Rebecca said before walking away. I couldn't help but look at Hayley.  
"I guess I can try to get along with you." I said to her before walking away.

* * *

I stayed in the compound when Klaus and the others went out to look for Davina. It didn't bother me that much. They spent a long time looking for her, so I made myself something to eat.  
"You guys back already?" I asked when I noticed Klaus and Rebecca.  
"Where's Rebecca gotten off to?" Klaus asked and I shrugged.  
"I'm not her keeper." I said as I bit into my sandwich.  
"It's not Rebecca that I'm concerned about..." Elijah said, interrupting us "... and how can you be so certain that Davina will come?"  
"One might think you've forgotten what it's like to be in the grip of an all-consuming infatuation." Klaus said before I noticed the music playing. I looked and saw Tim playing a violin up on a thing. "She'll come." '_He's using love against her' _I thought and just looked up at Tim, not believing Klaus was doing this.  
"Are the maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?" Elijah asked  
"Ha! It's a fair point, Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please." Tim started to play something with more of a beat. "That's a good lad. Took you long enough to spread the word." I looked to Marcel who was walking in.  
"Have you met his nightwalkers? Not the brightest assortment." Elijah said and I rolled my eyes.  
"All that matters is, I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking." Marcel said to Elijah and Klaus.  
"Well, I'm sure you'll have your chance." We all turned to see Davina walking in. "Hello, love. Silence is golden, Timothy. Thank you." Tim stopped playing and looked at Davina.  
"Davina?" He asked  
"You got me here. Now let him down." Davina said to Klaus.  
"Well, first, we have to have a little chat about you returning to the fold." Klaus said to her like he was going to get his way.  
"What did I say, Klaus? I got this." Marcel said to Klaus before looking at Davina. "D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me. Hey, I can make it right."  
"How, by threatening my friend?" Davina asked him, clearly not wanting to talk.  
"Actually, that was my idea. Apologies. I've been known to go too far to make a point..." I rolled my eyes at Klaus's words "...But I do always get results."  
"You pretend to be so confident, but I know the truth. You're afraid everyone can see what you really are... an animal." She put her hand towards Klaus and I took a deep breath. She was causing Klaus pain and I hated it. "A beast. Why don't you show us your real face?" Before I could realize what I was doing, I was headed for Davina. She used magic to throw me against the wall. I hit my head and fell to the ground before blacking out.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Klaus was the first to revive. He looked around and saw that Davina was gone. '_Luna'_ He thought to himself before looking around. She was laying unconscious on the ground. Klaus sped over to her and kneeled. He softly looked at her face while brushing some hair behind her ear.

Klaus was so concerned about Luna that he didn't realize that Marcel and Elijah were starting to revive behind him. They both looked around before seeing Klaus kneeling by Luna's body. Marcel walked over and looked down at her.  
"Will she be okay?" Marcel couldn't help but ask. He started to genuinely care for Luna, even though he knew Klaus still did.  
"She's been through worse than this." Klaus said in almost a whisper. He was about to say more but then his phone ran. Klaus stood up and answered it. "Rebecca, where are you?" He asked after looking at the caller ID.  
_"I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery." _Rebecca said. Marcel's ears went to the conversation, but he kept his eyes on Luna.  
"Well, I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel and Luna, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend." Klaus said to his sister. "My apologies... you thought she was yours."  
_"Just tell me how to cure her."_ Rebecca said._ "Vampire blood isn't working."  
_"No. It wouldn't. You see, the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It's just a matter of time for her."  
_"For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly." _  
"There is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine." He hung up and looked back at Luna, who was starting to wake up. Marcel and Elijah were both staring at Klaus. "Oh, come on. The stench of your judgment is overwhelming. Need I remind you that Davina just bested the lot of us? And harmed Luna." Klaus looked at Marcel when he said her name. They didn't realize that Luna was waking up and able to hear their conversation. Klaus knew that Marcel cared for Luna, but he wasn't worried. Klaus knew that Luna would always be his. "I did what had to be done. Don't worry, Elijah. I remain as redeemable as ever."  
"So you compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting Marcel or myself." Elijah said to his brother.  
"You know what the worst part is?" Marcel asked Klaus. "It's that you're so predictable, I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even like." Luna was fully listening to their conversation, but chose not to move. She knew that if the others knew she was awake that they would stop talking. '_What happened?'_ She asked herself as she listened in.  
"Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share." Klaus said to Marcel, unaware that Luna was listening in.  
"Damn straight, I do. I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first."  
"So, when you slipped away to allegedly check on your nightwalkers, you were, in fact, colluding with a witch. That's very clever. I suppose I should be proud."  
"I just wanted to make sure I had a failsafe just in case, as Elijah expected, you started acting like you."  
"Except that now you've involved the witches, who, last time I checked, were enemy to us all, to everything we have, and to our family." Luna was going to say something to let the others know that she was awake, but Elijah spoke first.  
"Davina is Marcel's family, Niklaus, or did that somehow slip your mind as you tried to take her life?" Elijah asked Klaus. '_Nik tried to kill her?'_ Luna asked herself. "You will call Rebecca. You'll tell her that Davina will recover. Do wish the same could be said for that boy." Luna started to get up, knowing that their conversation came to an end. Marcel was the first to notice that she was moving, but Klaus was the first to get to her. Klaus started to help her up, but she pushed him away.  
"Don't touch me." She said as she slowly got up on her own. Klaus was surprised that she said that to him, especially after earlier. "You tried to kill her."  
"She hurt you." He said and Luna rolled her eyes. She wasn't really in the mood for Klaus at the moment.  
"And how many times have you hurt me?" She asked Klaus, not caring that Marcel and Elijah were watching them. "È stronzo egocentrico! (_You egocentric asshole.)"_ Luna shouted in Italian before speeding up to her room. Klaus just stared at Luna in disbelief, feeling too many things at once to do anything about it.

* * *

_**Luna's POV**_

I took a nice long shower, trying to avoid Klaus. I knew that Davina threw me and essentially knocked me out, but that was not even half as bad as anything Klaus has ever done to me. The whole time I tried to tell myself that I got hurt because I was trying to help Klaus. '_If he doesn't see that, then who cares' _ I told myself as my shower came to an end.

I walked into my room with a nice fluffy bathrobe on. Marcel was laying in the bed, fully clothed.  
"Davina's back." He said to me.  
"Is she...?" I started to ask.  
"She's alive." Marcel said as I slid into my bed. "Just shaken up." He brushed some still wet hair behind my ear. "Are you okay?" I gave him a nod.  
"I've handled worse." I said.  
"That's what he said." Marcel said and I knew that he was talking about Klaus.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him and he nodded his head. We looked at each other for a few minutes before I said something. "I want to be alone tonight." I quietly said to him. He moved a little closer and kissed my forehead.  
"Good night." He said before leaving my room.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't right away. My mind kept thinking about how Klaus looked when Davina was hurting him and what Klaus did to her. '_He killed the boy she liked'_ I thought to myself as I tried to push the thoughts back. I knew I eventually fell asleep because of my dreams.

* * *

**~ I can't believe I actually made Luna say what she said to Klaus at the end of the chapter...lol There will be a Kluna relationship reunion before the end of the story so don't worry Kluna lovers (:**

**~ Since the next chapter is the one that Davina dies, there is going to be a lot of drama. I think mainly with the Klaus/Luna/Marcel triangle because of what is happening to Davina. After the next chapter it's going to be the crossover to the 100th TVD episode.**

**~ I'm going to try and update Down The Rabbit Hole, The Forgotten Davenport and Dark Paradise before the end of the month.**

**~ For the people that don't know, there is going to be a new story sometime this year called Behind The Scars. It's a Klaus/OC story that takes place along TVD season 4. The first chapter is done and posted to the facebook fanpage for my fanfiction. If you want to check it out and leave ideas for the story, the link to the page is on my profile on here.**

**_R&amp;R 'till the next update_**


End file.
